The Snake in the Rose
by SomethingSomethingFancy
Summary: A neglected young girl, hated and feared by her family because she was different. With only a voice in her head as her friend, she discovers a nefarious plot to seal away her magic by her own family ever since she was one year old. Now she has to escape and do whatever it takes to gain her freedom while find a way to resurrect her friend. AU Dark FemHarry/Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1 My Friend and I

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, not me.

* * *

Chapter 1  
My friend and I

_Morning, 6th of June 1986_  
_Library, Grimmauld Place 12_

"Hey Tom, what do you think about this? 'The Regeneration Potion can heal someone back to their original body. Requires bone of the father, flesh of a servant and blood of a foe'. Shouldn't be that hard to find, don't you think?", a young brown haired girl whispered to herself.

"_Stupid girl, if you would continue to read then you would see that you would need to put me in a homunculus body. And unless you plan to get pregnant and drink hundreds of different potions any time soon, I really don't think that will work._" the voice in her head, Tom, answered. She imagined him rolling his eyes at her at that moment.

"I can so!...Uh, how do I get pregnant?" the girl whispered to Tom. She really wanted to help her friend to get his own body back. It can't be all that fun in her little five year old head, must be really cramped in there.

_"Uh, let's not open that door Rose. I really am not the right person to explain that to you_." Tom grimaced inside her head. The Dark Lord, explaining birds and bees to his five year old vessel? Ridiculous.

"Well there has to be some way in here to help us. You said it yourself, the Black's library has one of the biggest collection of necromancy and dark rituals of blood magic." While she could just mentally ask herself that and Tom would hear her, she really liked to talk out loud. Makes it feel like her friend was right there next to her. Hey, she was a lonely five year old with no friends except a voice in her head. She was allowed to pretend. And nobody would come close enough to overhear exactly what she was talking about without Tom noticing first.

"_Well I have not been here personally. I just heard it from Bellatrix and Regulus. Look child, just conti- Quick hide the books! Someone's coming!_"

Rose immediately jumped up and put the book under the couch. Just as she sat down she saw her Uncle Sirius turning around the corner.

"Rose? Who were you talking to? And what are you doing in here? Haven't I told you that you're not allowed in here?" Sirius asked and tried to hold back his shudder when he saw her abnormal eyes looking right at him.

"Uh…My imaginary friend?", she half answered and half asked. "And…uh…I was playing hide and seek…with my imaginary friend." She mentally patted her back for that quick half lie.

"Right. Look, I hate to interrupt your little game with…uh...your friend but your mother would have my skin if she knew you were in here. There are a lot of books in here that are not meant for children. Hell, some of these books should not even be for adults." Sirius said, looking at everywhere but her. As much as he tried to hold eye contact with his niece, he just couldn't do it. Nobody could.

"Please, like she cares about me," she mumbled quietly. Loudly though, she expertly put on a fake smile and said "I'm really sorry Uncle Sirius. I won't come back here again." _And sorry for getting caught Tom. We were so close. _

"_It's okay child. Let's just leave, I can't stand looking at that mutt._" Tom said to his vessel as she walked past her "Uncle".

Sirius didn't even bother hiding his sigh of relief when she left the room. She knew that everyone was uncomfortable around her. They never bothered to hide it. All because of her dark brown hair and her slitted red eyes. Reminded them too much of a former Dark Lord.

Apparently ever since Tom decided to take residence inside her head when she was one year old, her old fiery red hair and emerald green eyes were no more. Now she had dark brown hair and red snake-like eyes. Everyone was uncomfortable and a little disgusted at how she looked. Who she reminded them off. Every time she walked into a room, people would just stop talking. But their faces said it all though. To them, she was a freak.

James and Lily especially have never bothered to hide how they felt about their daughter and her unique circumstance. They and Dumbledore had done everything they could to hide those eyes. They tried magical eye lenses, all kind of different glamour spells, eye drops of every color possible they could think of. Nothing seemed to work. They all just either harmlessly melted away or disappeared after few minutes. Because of this they never let her go out, mostly because out of shame and worry of how people would react. Oh they weren't worried about her, they were more worried about what would happen to their family name and reputation and how people would say about their precious son The-Boy-Who-Lived. The Potter's has been really comfortable with their life style ever since the downfall of the Dark Lord. And they weren't planning on letting that go any time soon.

Nobody except herself and Tom knew how she got her hair and eyes though. She had heard Dumbledore theorize that the Dark Lord could have possibly tried to take her as his heiress, hence why he used some unknown blood magic to turn Rose to look like him. Before leaving with Rose though he tried to kill her brother Charles, only for the Killing Curse to bounce back at him. Only she, Tom and the Potters knew how that curse bounced back. And only she and Tom knew what happened after that. Tom had to tip his hat when Rose accidently stumbled upon the reason for his demise. The reason why his curse bounces back. He never knew the Potter's had it in them.

It's not like she hated how she looked. She liked her eyes. They made her feel special, unique. It was a reminder of her friend. The fact that she got them from said friend made them even more precious, even if it was more of an accident. Nobody knew that the Dark Lord was hiding in her head. If they knew they would take him away from her. And she would guard that secret forever. With any means necessary.

* * *

As the girl left the room, Sirius sighed in relief. He had fought against the Dark Lord more times than he wanted to remember and every time he looked at that girl he could not help but see that Dark Lord. Those disgusting crimson snake eyes staring at him, like they could see right through him.

As he turned around, he felt something at his feet. As he picked the object, a book apparently he realized, his eyes widened. "'The Book of the Sacred Magic - Necromancy'? What the bloody hell?" he muttered to himself he stared at where Rose just left. She couldn't have been reading this book all this time, could she? He knew that Rose was a remarkably smart girl for her age, but reading this? He really needed to tell James and Lily about this when they came back. A five year old girl taking interest in necromancy was not a good sign. Looks like they had to start preparing for that plan much earlier than they thought.

* * *

As Rose entered her room and jumped to her bed, she couldn't push down the feeling of bitterness towards her family. They were all on vacation right now, leaving her here with Sirius as the reluctant babysitter. They never let her go with them though, always afraid of how people would react. Then again who could blame them? If people were too afraid to say the Dark Lord's name then who knows how they would react when they see a much younger and much more feminine version of said Dark Lord walking in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"_Who cares about those blood traitors. When you get your wand, just Crucio them all to insanity. That always makes me feel better._" Tom said as he chuckled inside her head. He loved corrupting his little vessel. She reminded so much of him when he was younger. Anger, rage, bitterness, intelligence and so much untapped power. She would make a fine Dark Lady in the future, he always told her.

"I know I know, and I really do try to not care. But I just can't help it. I have never been outside before. I want to see the world. See other people, go to Diagon Alley and buy all those things that Charles gets. I want to visit Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and try my first ice cream. I want to go to Hogwarts and learn magic!" Rose cried and broke down. This was why she wanted to help her friend Tom so much. She wanted to be free. She wanted her friend to be free. She wanted to not be ashamed and hidden inside all the time like she had the Leprosy. There was no way she would be allowed to go to Hogwarts. She knew it and Tom knew it. She had heard her parents and that old man talking about it before. How they would seal her magic. How they would turn her into a disgusting muggle. They were planning to send her away. Where to, she didn't know but she knew she didn't have much time left considering how much more frequent Dumbledore's visits has become.

"_I really am sorry, child._"

If she was just older then she could use her Metamorphmagus ability. Right now she needs at least a couple of years for her magic core to stabilize enough for her to use it. And they did not have a few years.

"It's not your fault, Tom. It's theirs. The Potter's, the stupid mutt's and the old man's fault. All those sheep of this stupid country's fault. I HATE THEM! I HATE ALL OF THEM!" she screamed into her pillow.

After minutes of silence, she broke it. "Why can't we just go to one your Death Eaters? If we explain to them then maybe they could help us?" she whispered hopefully to Tom.

Tom had to laugh at that absurdity. "_There is no way they would. I know it. I can feel through their Dark Marks that they are content with their lives. No searching or longing for their Master. If you would show up at the door and proclaim that you have the Dark Lord inside your head they would either obliviate you till you end up in S:t Mungos or they would kill you right there and then out of fear. I can't let you go near them until you learn to defend yourself._"

"And I can't defend myself if I get my magic sealed and can't go to Hogwarts. Right." she mumbled sadly. Oh how she wished she was older so she could just leave.

"_And why can't we?_"

"'Can't we' what?"

"_Just leave. You said you wanted to leave this place and explore the world. Well this is your chance. They Potter's are not here and the dog is most likely in his bedroom with those dirty magazines like always. We could just walk out the door and leave._"

"And go where Tom? I'm five years old. I don't know how they did in the Middle Ages when you were born from but in this timeline it's kind of hard to earn money and food as a minor."

"_Oh haha, very funny brat. If we could get to Gringotts, there is a chance that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin house will accept you. I say 'a chance' because our little circumstance has never been documented before. We could get access to my vault and my old manor."_

"Really?! Why have you never mentioned that before? This way you can teach me all about magic with no prying eyes!" Rose was really excited now. Finally a chance to learn magic! She has always been jealous of how Charles got to get trained by everyone while she had to stay in her room. She wasn't old enough they said. They were twins for Morgana's sake!

"_The keyword is "chance". I don't know how the Slytherin magic will react to you. You aren't of my blood but you have my eyes and hair so there has to be something of me in you. If it doesn't accept though, I don't know exactly what would happen. I have researched Slytherin magic, also known as Parseltongue magic, ever since I found out about my heritage. I hadn't even come close to master and use all that knowledge in the Slytherin Manor._ _If the magic doesn't accept you, you will most likely die. Because of my horcruxes I will survive as a wraith but you won't. That's why I never mentioned this before."_

"I don't care, Tom! This will work, I just know it."

"_Oh? And how do you 'just know it'? Did you suddenly turn into a Seer while I was outside your head?"_

"Call it a woman's intuition!" she said and nodded to herself.

"_'Call it a woman's intuition'? You are five years old, brat. Hardly a woman. You do understand that there's a chance that you will die, right? No coming back? Gone for good?"_

"I know and I will do it. I would rather die than lose my magic and you Tom. We don't know what will happen to you if they seal my magic. How it will do to you as a Horcrux. You could die or you could get stuck in my head forever with no way of getting out. And there's no way I'm living like a filthy muggle."

Tom sighed. All this time in her head has really made him a softie if he was touched by her determination and care. He really needed to get out of her and do some Dark Lordly stuff like torture some muggles to compensate all this fluffy crap. "_Okay brat, you don't need to pack anything. If this works then everything we need, we can buy in Diagon Alley. Just sneak into the mutts room and get his wand. We will need it to enter the Alley._"

Stealing that wand was like stealing candy from a baby. Well Sirius was practically a big baby. She knew that he was a heavy sleeper. What she did not know was that he slept in his dog form. Or apparently he watched those magazines with those naked ladies with big breasts when in said form.

"Why does he watch those pictures with those naked ladies, Tom?" Rose whispered as she carefully closed the door with the wand in her hand.

"_Same door that I mentioned before, Rose. There is no way in hell that I am opening that door. I'll let Bellatrix Black explain that to you or something._"

"Bellatrix Black? Isn't she that crazy lady that's in Azkaban?" she asked as she walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"_The one and only. The only Death Eater that is loyal to me out of respect and devotion than out of fear. But we will change that soon, don't worry. They think they enter my Inner Circle but then abandon me when I told them over and over again that I had precautions, do they? I will enjoy their screams of pain and terror when I get my body back!_"

"Tom, you are doing that again. The I-am-an-insane-Dark-Lord-and-I-will-Crucio-everyone thing. It's kind of creepy. And I don't think they will start to respect you when you torture them till they piss themselves."

"_That's just details. And sorry. Just reminiscing. Come on, let's leave this shithole and head to Leaky Cauldron in London. Shouldn't be that close from here, if I remember correctly. And grab that robe over there. We don't need attention. The more like a witch we look, the better... Wow never thought I would say that."_

Rose did just that. Just before she opened the door to the outside, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This is it. No turning back. And then she left.

* * *

**So yeah, new story and hopefully it feels more original than my old one. Nobody really said that it was a ripp-off but to me, the more I wrote the more I felt like it was. So yeah this time I planned alot more and I really liked how this went. I hope you liked it and I look forward to read what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh! What's that?

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, not me.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Oh! What's that?

_Morning, 6th of June 1986_  
_Streets of London_

"Oh! What's that? Oh dear Merlin what's that on her face?! Oh oh oh! What are those weird dark glasses over there?!" Rose excitedly whispered to Tom as she constantly looked around. Finally getting to see the outside world she had been longing for, all her hate for muggles temporary forgotten and her childish curiosity running high.

Tom patiently explained to his little host. "_Another car, Rose. And those things are called piercings, a form of accessory through manmade holes on your face and ears. Those glasses are called sunglasses…SUNGLASSES! Of course why did I not think of that. Why did nobody think of that? Quick brat, hide behind the corner. It's time for an impromptu magic lesson. I am going to teach you The…_"

"Teach me what? The Killing Curse? Imperio? Oh oh! I know! The Torture Curse right?! Are we finally going muggle hunting?!" she interrupted him. She could hardly control her excitement.

… _Levitation Charm. You need to learn to crawl before you run with the big boys, brat. And don't interrupt me! Now where was I? Ah yes! ' _The Levitation Charm is one of the first spells learnt by any young witch or wizard. With the charm a witch or wizard can make things fly with the flick of a wand. The charm is an excellent test of your magical skills, wand control and above all, patience._'" _Tom expertly quoted the Book of Spells. "_All you need is a swish and flick and chant, and listen closely now - the pronunciation is important, ' Wingardium Leviosa'. Try it on those trash cans over there._"

Swish and flick. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Rose silently chanted and pointed the wand on the metal can. It flew a few inches before it fell down. Once again, she tried and concentrated harder. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" This time it lifted a couple of more inches above the ground.

"Something doesn't feel right. What am I doing wrong?" she dejectedly asked her spirit friend.

"_The pronunciation and the wand movement are correct. It's the wand that's the problem. It's not yours. It did not choose you. The only reason it even responds to you is because the mutt's Black blood runs through your veins. Just be patient, child and do it again. Close your eyes, concentrate on your magic core like I have thought you before. You have to channel the magic from your core through your hand and fingertips and right into your wand. Good, just like that. Remember that feeling. Now do it. Wingardium Leviosa!"_

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Rose chanted and pointed the wand onto the can. And it levitated. Higher and higher until it was on the same level as the young brown haired witch.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see that Tom?! I DID IT!" Rose laughed and started to excitedly jump up and down. Then she froze and gasped.

"What about the Trace, Tom?! The Improper Use of Magic Office will come now! I'm too young and pretty to go to Azkaban!" Rose cried and started to hyperventilate.

If Tom could roll his eyes, he would do that right now.

"_Relax child, the Trace doesn't work that way._"

She stopped running around. "It doesn't?"

"_No it doesn't. While every wand is made with a trace on them, it gets removed when you graduate Hogwarts or if you are home schooled when you take your NEWTS. Ollivander can also remove it if he sells it to an adult. The retarded crotch sniffing dog most likely got his removed when he graduated Hogwarts. How could he possibly graduate? I have no idea. Back to the topic. Even if you were using your own wand, they don't know who exactly did the magic. Their wards over the country just get picks up a signal of magic from the Trace in this street of London. And because of the fact that there are thousands of people right here and the fact that they are probably looking for an eleven year old or older Hogwarts student, the chances of you getting caught are slim to none. Now use the Levitation charm to steal a pair of sunglasses. __They will be perfect to hide your eyes."_

After an hour of more 'What's that?' from Rose and an hour of head banging from Tom they finally, and mercifully in Tom's case, reached the Leaky Cauldron. With her new pair bright pink sunglasses, much to Tom's protestation, she tried her best to control her giddiness.

"So…What now? Where is this entrance that you mentioned?"

"_Go inside the pub. Keep your head down and ignore everyone. Just walk in and go past the kitchen. The entrance is at the wall just behind the pub."_

She confidently entered the wizard pub and ignored everyone's curious looks and confusion of what a little girl with pink sunglasses were doing here without an adult. As she exited the pub, she looked back a last time to see if somebody was too curious for their own good. When she saw nobody was following her, she turned back to the wall.

"_Use the wand to tap the bricks. The access combination is three up and two down from that trash can over there."_

Just as she tapped the last brick, her eyes widened when the walls started to open up. "_Welcome to Diagon Alley, Rose. Your first step to greatness!_"

"_Our _first step, Tom. We are doing this together, remember? Where you go, I go!" she said to her friend.

"_Right you are, brat. Right you are._"

As she took her first steps into the magical world, she couldn't help but gape in amazement. They sold all kind of amazing things and food here. Books, furniture, all kinds of exotic potion ingredients she only read and heard of. Books, clothes and all kinds of jewellery. Enchantment, enhancement services were offered everywhere they could. People haggling and talking, eating and drinking.

"This is incredible, Tom. I can't believe they actually wanted to take all of this away from me."

"_I have to say I myself am a little surprised to see this. It has changed a lot since I've been here. I can't remember half of these stores. Then again I am the reason why there are so many new stores here, with all the blood traitor killing and stuff. And you better believe it, brat. They have no right to deny you all of this. Your magic. Your birthright._"

After a few more minutes of 'What's this?' and 'What's that?', much to Tom's annoyance, they finally reached magical bank Gringotts.

"_Before you enter, do not - I repeat- do not gape at the goblins. We need to act like we have been here before. Just enter and let me do the talking. I don't want to risk you insulting them._"

"You make it sound like I'm a child!" she huffed.

"_You are a…you know what, I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Just do your best and try to shut your pie hole when I'm not talking._"

"You're such a wet towel, Tom. Fine let's get this over with." Rose whispered as she walked up to the closest available goblin.

"Goblin! Get me Goldtooth!" Rose said and tried her best keep her stoic face up. Tom instructed her that she needed to be straight and forceful with her demands. Keep a steady eye contact and show them she is not someone they could mess with. Harder said than done when you were a practically harmless five year old girl.

The goblin though did not know what to think about this young girl. A young girl, acting like she was a pureblood princess, demanding a Senior Accountant's attention. It would have worked, if not for the fact that she looked completely ridiculous with her serious face and pink sunglasses.

Just before he decided to kick this brat out he suddenly froze and his eyes widened in fear when she removed her glasses and scowled at him with her red slitted eyes. "Did you not hear me, creature?! I want to see Goldtooth and I want to see him yesterday!" she said to him in a low voice and sneered at him.

He frantically nodded and practically ran away. She sighed in relief. She never felt that comfortable with her 'Dark Lady' act. She put back her glasses on and waited. Just as a minute passed, a different and smaller goblin came.

"If my Lady would follow me, I will show you to Goldtooth." he said and bowed. She nodded her consent and followed the little goblin as he lead her through some impressively big and fancy looking doors. Someone was overcompensating.

In the office was an old and battle hardened goblin. He barely looked up from his papers as he pointed her to the seat in front of him. Just as she sat down, he looked up and said in a harsh voice. "Who are you child, and what is this about 'The Dark Lord is back' that I kept hearing? Explain now and explain fast. Time is money."

As she removed her glasses, she couldn't help but smile as she saw his eyes widened in surprise before he did his best to hide it. "Well I certainly never said I was a Dark Lord. Wrong gender, don't you think? Don't blame me that your little goblin never asked who I was. As to answer your question, my name is not important. The only fact that you need to know is that I am here to claim the inheritance of the Slytherin line."

"What makes you think that I personally can help you with that? We don't have anything to do with the Slytherin line anymore. Especially after what happened to the Dark Lord you call Lord Voldemort."

"Goldtooth, don't try that thestral shit with me. I know everything about your relationship with the Dark Lord. I know your past dealings with him. I know that he and his Death Eaters sold you thousands of muggles. I know that you steal and sell organs of those muggles on the black market. Every little dirty secret is right here in my head." she said and tapped her temple.

Goldtooth narrowed his eyes and slowly stood up. "What's to stop me from killing you right here right now?"

"What makes you think I don't have any precautions? What makes you think that I don't have a partner, ready to report everything to the Ministry. I don't think you can afford another war." she said slowly and emotionless. Internally though she was screaming at Tom for not giving her a heads up about this.

They stared at each other for a long time, never breaking eye contact. Nobody has ever done that to her before, she absentmindedly noted. It was most likely because of his experience with the Dark Lord in the past. Just before she thought that she were going get her head chopped off, Goldtooth sighed and nodded. "Fine, let's go test the inheritance and get this over with, human."

She nodded in agreement and let the goblin lead her to another room. She could barely hold her sigh of relief when he walked past her. "_Really Tom? What was that all about?"_ she thought to herself.

"_It was to teach you how to mask your emotions. If there is anything life has taught me then it's that plans can blow up in your face. Look where I am. You need to learn to take charge of and dictate the situation. Bluffing is a good way to do that._"

She childishly crossed her arms and huffed. "_Humph! You could have at least warned me."_

"_And miss the look on your face when you thought you were going to lose your head? Please._ _In all seriousness though I knew you were going to make it. You remind me a lot of me when I was younger. At least in that room you did. Now though you are just acting like a brat."_

Before she could say, or think, anything back to him they entered a new and less spacier room. Inside was Goldtooth and another goblin waiting for her.

"Sharptooth, my son here, will personally handle your inheritance test." Goldtooth said as he pointed to the smaller goblin. "I am warning you now. Fail this test and the only thing you will inherit is a slow and painful death."

The smaller goblin just looked down at his feet and bowed. She could see him shivering in fear.

"My name is Sharptooth, my Lady and I will handle this test. All I need is to prick your finger with this knife for blood and this parchment will handle the rest." he said hurriedly and still couldn't look at her.

Rose nodded and gave him her hand. "_This is it Tom._"

"_Good luck, child._"

The goblin gently pricked her finger for blood and pressed three drops on the parchment. She could see the words forming from the blood on the parchment and sighed in relief when she realized that it worked. But then she couldn't stop but quirk an eyebrow as she saw the results.

_Name: Unknown_

_Gender : Female_

_Age: 5_

_Heritage: Slytherin - Head of House_

"_What does this mean, Tom? 'Name Unknown'? And why is it that it only says Slytherin in the heritage? Where is the Potter?_"

"_Hmm...If my memory serves me well, your family was in hiding when Lily Potter was pregnant with you and your brother. They couldn't send their birth certificate to the Ministry when you were born, probably because of all my spies in there. So you and your brother never really existed before my downfall, at least on papers._"

"_But what about after that? Why didn't they send our birth certificates after you were 'gone'_"_?_

"_I believe they did, at least for your brother. Would be hard to parade him around as The-Boy-Who-Lived like they do without acknowledging his existence._"

"_What do you mean by 'at least for my brother'? Why wouldn't they…oh...I see", she thought bitterly. "They were planning for this ever since they saw me after that night? Ever since I was one year old, they planned on disowning me?_"

"_It's a lot easier to deny your right when you technically don't exist. And judging by the fact that 'Slytherin' is the only heritage on the paper, I believe they already disowned you._"

"_But why would they keep me? They could have kicked me out after they disowned me, right?_"

"_I think that they were planning on making this all fool proof. After the sealing of your magic, they were most likely going to obliviate you till you couldn't even remember your name. You still got Potter blood in you, no matter what they do tehy can't change that. They probably didn't want some future head to take you or any of your children back into the family. With your magic sealed and no memory of the magical world, there is no reason for you to ever come back. I also don't think that any of your future children would have any magic because of the seal. Unless the dad is magical. Of course all of this is just guesses and speculations._"

"_Wow, I knew they didn't like me but to go this far when I was only in my nappies?_"

Tom couldn't really give any kind of comforting answer for that. He never had any family. Closest thing he had was Rose but he wasn't sure what to call their little situation. Their relationship was complicated at best.

She mentally shook her head and looked at the goblins. "Give me the Slytherin ring and show me to my vault. I also want the key to the Slytherin Manor."

* * *

Rose stumbled and fell on her knees and hands as she came out of the floo. As she dusted herself and took a look around there were only one word that came to mind. Dirty.

"_Hmm, this is mind boggling. I'm sure I had house elves here before I left. And there were still plenty of money left in the vault, they couldn't have starved themselves to death. And where is she? She should know what has happened here since my absence."_

"_Who are you talking about, Tom? _"

"_Nagini, my familiar. She's a magic python. She should inside the manor here somewhere, if not outside. Try to call her._"

"Nagini? Here snakey snakey snakey."

"_Call her with Parseltongue, you fool! And don't you dare treat her like a pet cat. She is my familiar. The Death Eater Eater. The Green Venom. The Fang of Death. The..."_

"_Oh shut up Tom. Let me try again._" Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she concentrated and willed her Parseltongue forth. "§Nagini, where are you? Your Massssster isss back!§"

"§Massster? Isss that you?§" came a sleepy and hissing voice came from her right. As she saw Nagini slither towards her, she couldn't keep her look of admiration. Nagini was beautiful. Green as grass, at least ten feet long and six inches wide.

"§Hello, Nagini. My name is Rossse and your Master, Tom, isss inssside here.§" she said and pointed at her head.

"§Maasster made another horcrux!§," the python snake whispered gleefully. "§Massster, can you hear me? I misssed you, Massster.§"

"§_I can hear you. And I misssed you too, my little Shadowssstalker. Thisss girl, as she sssaid, is Rossse, and she is my vesssel. Treat her with ressspect and devotion just like you would do to me._§"

"You can talk to each other?" Rose asked. "I don't feel anything on my Occlumency shields."

"_This not the same as Legilimency. There is a special bond between a Master and his familiar. The familiar bond is sacred and unbreakable unless the master willfully releases the familiar or one of them dies. I thought that my ability to communicate with Nagini was broken before we came here. Apparently it's just weakened, only enough to communicate to her up close._"

"§_Nagini, where are all the houssse elvesss? Why isss it ssso dirty here?§_"

Rose couldn't help but giggle. The snake actually look ashamed and was hesitating before she answered.

"§I ate them, Massster.§"

"§_You…ate them_?§" he asked slowly. The snake sheepishly nodded.

"§_And pray tell, why did you just not hunt outssside?_§"

Suddenly magic python coil around Rose and started to cry. "§I can't, Massster! All the doorsss and windowsss are closssed, I can't go out! Asss sssoon asss thossse two legsss heard that you were gone they left, Massster! I have been stuck in here ever sssince! Only the houssse elvesss stayed! And I can't asssk the elvesss for help, they don't underssstand me! And they are too ssstupid to realize that I need to hunt outssside.§"

"§So all of them are dead?§" Tom mentally cursed. This was certainly a set back to their plans. He never bothered getting a license to own house elves so they couldn't buy them the legal way. The only other way was to buy it illegally from Knockturn Alley and there was no way he was sending Rose there. Before he could come up with any solutions though, he was interrupted by his familiar.

"§There isss actually one houssse elf left, Massster. An old one. Too ssskinny for me to eat.§"

"§_Why didn't you just sssay ssso?!§ Rose, call it here!"_

"House elf! Where are you?!" Rose yelled. A soft pop and an ancient looking house elf appeared. The house elf looked around, squinting at her. Wouldn't really surprise her if he was blind.

"What are you doing in here, trespassing the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin? Answer me or I will thro-" before he could even reach and touch her, Nagini turned towards the elf. "§Don't you dare touch Missstresss, filthy elf!§"

While the house elf didn't understand a word the magic python just said, he was smart enough to realize what she meant. He frantically nodded and slowly backed away.

"My name is Rose and I am the Master of this house." Rose said and showed him the Slytherin ring as proof. It was a golden ring with a green emerald snake emblem on top. She paused, listened what Tom said and repeated. "I want you to go to Knockturn Alley, hire more of your younger brothers and clean this place up. It looks unbefitting for the manor of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin. Well, what are you waiting for? DO IT NOW!"

The house elf nodded rapidly and fearfully before disappearing with a soft pop.

"So what now Tom? Now that we are here, what's your plan?" Rose said and decided to explore the house with Nagini silently following her.

"_Now we go to the Slytherin library. We need to find a way to free me. I will also train you. You need to get stronger. While we can't train your magic because of your still unstable and young core, there are other ways to kill someone just as efficient. Swords, knives and poisons comes to mind. I will teach you everything you need to know about the wizarding world and our Slytherin heritage, the Occular Magic._"

"'Occular Magic'? What's that? Legilimency?"

"_Hmm that's right. I never told you the origin of our eyes, did I?_"

Rose shrugged. "I just assumed your mother or father was a snake."

Deciding that ignoring her ridiculous statement for the peace of his mind, he continued _"No, Legilimency is classed as Mind Magic. While both of them uses your eyes you will see, no pun intended, when we start why the I was so feared back then."_

"I can't wait." After a few mintues of silence her curiosity spiked. "Hey Tom?"

"_Yes, child?"_

"What's that?" she asked and pointed at something random. She couldn't stop her giggling when she heard him groan in misery.

* * *

_Lunch Time, 6th of June 1986_  
_Library, Grimmauld Place 12_

"Sirius! We are back!" a man said as he entered his friends bedroom. "Come one you dirty dog, wake up!"

"Wuzzat? James? Is that you? How was France?" Sirius groggily asked after he morphed himself back.

"It was great. Don't tell Lily I said this but dear Merlin those Veelas looked gorgeous. They were practically everywhere. Was like a teenage boys dream turned reality."

"Yeah, sounds like the dream I just had. Really wish I was there though. I haven't eaten some French bird for a long time now, if you know what I mean." James rolled his eyes. Trust Sirius to make dirty jokes as soon as he had the chance.

"But really though, I'm sorry that you got the be stuck with her alone again. But you know that we can't go anywhere outside with her. The Daily Prophet would slaughter us if they knew she even existed. "

"I know and I understand. I really do. Look, about the girl, we need to talk. Like really talk. Is Lily here?"

"No, she's back at home with Charles. He didn't want to meet her, too creepy he says. And frankly who could blame him? Where is the girl anyway?"

"Yeah I know what you are talking about. Anyway get Lily here and Dumbledore as well. I got to show you something and I don't think you will like it. She should be up in her room, probably playing with her imaginary friend."

"Imaginary friend?" James repeated.

"Yeah, called him Tim or something." Sirius shrugged.

"Okay, I'll floo call Lily and Dumbledore and we can meet in the kitchen in a few minutes, all right? You really need a shower you dog, you smell like you haven't showered in days."

"That's because I haven't."

* * *

_Lunch Time, 6th of June 1986_  
_Library, Grimmauld Place 12_

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. We need to start the plan right now", Sirius said and threw down a black down on the table. Everyone paled when they saw the title 'The Book of the Sacred Magic - Necromancy'. "I caught her in the library with this just this morning. She gave me some excuse about playing with her imaginary friend but then I found this book. Just under the couch where I found her. I believe that she was reading this."

As Dumbledore picked the book to look more closely, Lily angrily turned to Sirius. " What were you even thinking? How could you let her inside the library? Why weren't you watching her?"

Sirius turned his head and answered the red head. "I was sleeping. What do you expect me to do before I sleep? Chain her to her bed? Lock her door until I wake up?"

"Look, let's just stop arguing. We don't even know if she actually was reading that. You said it yourself Sirius, she said she playing with her imaginary friend Tim. The fact that the book was under the same couch she was on could have just been a coincidence."

Dumbledore whipped up his head when he heard that name."Imaginary friend called Tim? Are you sure about that, my boy?"

Sirius put on a thoughtful expression as he tried to remember. "No I don't think it was Tim. Ta…Te...Tu…To…TOM! That's right. The name was Tom! I am sure if it, made me think of that cartoon cat and mouse show that Charles usually watches."

Dumbledore looked more paler than ever when he heard that. A book of necromancy and resurrection? An imaginary friend named Tom? Could it really be a coincidence? Of course it was, to even think otherwise would be ridiculous.

"Headmaster? Are you all right?" Lily asked with a voice full of worry. What was so bad about an imaginary friend?

"I'm fine, my dear. I just remembered I forgot to feed Fawkes his lunch. And you know how he gets when he's hungry. Anyway, I believe Sirius is right about the fact that we need to start the plan. While I also believe it's just a coincidence that this book was found where she was, I believe it is time for her to go. I got the necessary rune work done for the sealing."

"Good, then we can get this over with. The sooner this will be done, the better for all of us." James said happily as everyone stood up and started to go to the girls room.

"So the plan is the same? Catch her, carve the runes and obliviate her?" Lily asked nervously and fiddling with her hair. She was still hesitant on doing this to the girl. She couldn't call Rose her daughter or by her name anymore, considering how Voldemort changed her so much with that blood ritual. She was just afraid that it will come back to haunt them, someway or somehow.

"That's right my dear. You just need to hold her down while I carve the runes on her body. She needs to be awake during all of this. We cannot do any magic before the sealing. No matter how much she screams we cannot stun her until then. I don't know what will happen if she's not conscious for this. While it may seem brutal to do this way, we need to remember that this is for the Greater Good. We never decided on where to send her though. " Dumbledore said in his usual grandfatherly voice.

"Can't we just leave her in a muggle orphanage? I heard people do that all the time." Sirius suggested and shrugged.

"As long as she leaves then it's fine with me. Let's just do this." James said and knocked on the door to Rose's room. When there were no signs he pulled his wand and carefully opened the door. As he looked around the room, he soon realized that it was empty. There were nothing there but an empty table, a wardrobe and a bed. "She's not here."

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled and with a soft pop an old House Elf appeared. "Have you seen the girl, Kreacher?"

"Filthy half-blood left this morning, Master. Took your wand and her robe with her and left."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?! She isn't allowed outside!" Sirius yelled and started panicking. And he wasn't the only one. If anyone saw her then they would know.

"You ordered Kreacher to stay away from filthy half-blood. Kreacher can't stop her if he is staying away."

"Then why did you not just wake me up?!"

Kreacher just shrugged and left.

"Calm down everyone. Let's just search around here. If anyone saw her then we can just obliviate them. She is most likely at a park or wandering around the streets." Dumbledore assured them. They didn't know that this would be the last time they heard of her for a long time.

* * *

**Yay, done with second chapter. I want to thank everyone that took their time to read this. Writing is more fun and much more harder than I thought. I have two ideas of what to do with Tom and Rose. It might spoil the next chapter though so if you don't care then continue down. If you don't then stop reading now.**

**I am not sure if I want to separate them or merge them together. Keep in mind that the pairing will be the same no matter what though. If you read this, please give me your opinion. If not then I think I'll go with the merging. I want to age Rose. Or else the realtionship between Bellatrix and her would be weird.**


	3. Chapter 3 All for two, two for all!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, not me.

* * *

Chapter 3  
All for two, two for all

_1990_

A little over four years has passed ever since Rose and Tom ran away. Four busy and enlightening years has passed ever since the girl took her first step into Diagon Alley together with her friend in her head.

Every day from the sunrise to sundown Tom poured everything he could into her little head and body. For Rose, when she first tried Dark magic it was like she breathed fresh air for the first time in her ten year old life. It felt like she was reborn. The suffocating feeling she felt before she left the Potter's instantly disappeared and a different feeling replaced it all together. Satisfaction.

Tom told her countless of times how her affinity for Dark magic reminded him of Bellatrix Black. She had to admit that of all Death Eaters Tom has ever mentioned, she intrigued her the most. She was the most infamous female Death Eater, how could she not catch her interest? Tom let it slip once when she was six that Bellatrix was a 'witch's witch'. When Rose asked what he meant by that, he once again referred to 'the door he would rather die than open'. He was really dreading the day she would hit puberty.

Back to her progression though. While she wasn't bad at Charms or Transfiguration, her second most worthy mentioned subject was Potions. Or more specifically Poison Brewing. There was something about the art of killing someone before they knew it or them dying slowly and painfully that caught her interest and made her put so much effort into mastering. There were endless of information in the library of Slytherin Manor.

While Tom tried to teach her History of Magic, Arithmancy and other 'boring' classes, she could barely stay awake. It was simply because it was too boring for her. If something interested her, she could read and study about it for weeks nonstop. But if the opposite happens and if it felt like a waste of time to her, everything he taught her entered from one ear and quickly left through the other. So after a few months of trying, he finally snapped and threw his imaginary hands up and gave up.

Weapon fighting though, that was interesting. For sword and foils, if Tom had to use two words to describe her then it would be simply 'she sucked'. While her hand coordination was great, it was her strength and stamina that was lacking. It was understandable though. She had been stuck inside a house for five years. She had hardly any chances to run around like kids did in her age. She barely got fed when she lived with the Potters. It was a miracle alone that she could walk from Grimmauld Place to Leaky Cauldron that day.

Daggers and throwing knives though, that was another story all together. She used them like it was a limb of her own. Like she was born with them. Her skills and accuracy with her throwing knives could shame a circus knife juggler and the speed she cut or stabbed someone with her daggers made her look like a fully trained assassin. The fact that the ten year old girl could most likely walk up to a fully trained auror and kill him before he even knew what was going on scared even Tom. While he wasn't a slouch with non magical weapons and fighting, if it came down to a death match between them he knew she would win. He would probably always be better than Rose in magic dueling but when Rose started dancing with her daggers, because there were no other words that would do enough justice to describe her movements, she was a deadly force to be reckoned with.

And then there was Occular magic.

_Flashback_

_"Occular magic, just like the name suggests is magic focused on the eyes. Instead of channeling magic through your fingers and wand, you channel it to your eyes. It might sound simple but it is a lot harder than you would think. One misstep and you can cripple yourself for good." Tom lectured to the nine year old girl._

_"So I'm going to shoot lasers with my eyes? Wicked!" Rose joked._

_Ignoring the comment and pretending he did not have a brat as a host, he continued. "As I've taught you before, when you use hand movement for spells you form the magic to the shape and effect you wishes it to be. So because of the fact that it's almost impossible to change the shape of magic with your eye movement, and it would look ridiculous, Occular magic takes the raw magic from your magical core and amplifies the effect of your aura."_

_"My aura?" Rose repeated._

_"Indeed, your aura. Aura is the leakage from your magic core. Everyone has an aura around them, be it big or small. Confidence, Charisma, Fear and Lust to name a few. The size of your aura is proportional to your magic core. The bigger it is, the more it will leak and the more it will turn into your aura. With the help of Occular magic, you can amplify it. While the best effect is when they look into your eyes, the Occular magic can still affect someone who is not."_

_Realisation suddenly struck Rose. "Your aura is Fear, isn't it? That's why everyone is so afraid of me and my eyes. I inherited your Occular magic and aura. People felt the same aura as yours."_

_"Not bad, kid. Yes, my aura is Fear. Just as any magical core cannot change but only grow, you cannot change your aura; only amplify it. What defines your type of aura, I do not know. Maybe it's your inner most desire of what you want people to think of you. Maybe it's your strongest trait. Or maybe it develops from inheritance, as you said. There are no clear or definite answers. Because of how dangerous this magic is people stopped practicing Occular magic and it mostly died out and got forgotten. Remember though, just because your aura is one type doesn't mean you can __**be**__ another. Take me for example. I am very charismatic. I did not start recruiting the Death Eaters with Fear. I had to convince them. Win them over with words and action. I only used my Fear to keep them in line and to punish them." Tom patiently explained._

_"So does this Occular magic have anything to do with how your eyes look like? I remember you mentioning something about that when we first arrived here."_

_"Indeed it does. Your eyes takes certain characteristics when you use Occular magic. Once again I cannot say what or how those characteristics are determined. Not all characteristics are as obvious as ours though. Take Dumbledore's for example."_

_"Dumbledore also uses Occular magic?" Rose asked surprised._

_"Indeed he does. Can you think of what his characteristics are? I'll give you a hint of his type of aura. It's Calmness."_

_"'Calmness'?" Rose repeated and started to think of any time she felt calm during their rare talks. It took only a few seconds before she realized what his eyes looked when he did that._

_"It's that annoying twinkling, isn't it? That bastard was manipulating my feelings all this time when he was talking to me!" Rose huffed._

_"Right again, kid." Tom said and chuckled. "While you might think that 'calmness' seems harmless in the long run, it can be quite useful when you use it in the right situation. He could always calm everyone down, making people trust him easier. Even if he is the famous Albus Dumbledore, that Calmness in combination with his gentle and grandfatherly persona can make you let your guard down. I believe that played a major role to how he defeated Grindelwald."_

_"By the way, am I not amplifying my aura right now? Isn't that why my eyes look like they do?"_

_"No, that's not why. While yes, they get their characteristics when your aura get amplified, our case is different. You eyes just looks like they do because of me. A spirit, as I, mostly consists of pure raw magic and life. Because of me being inside of you, I am essentially channeling my aura through your eyes. And no, I cannot stop it. I have tried countless of times, it just doesn't work. I have done my best to stop it as much as I could but to completely stop it seems impossible."_

_"I see. What type of aura am I then? Do you know?" she asked._

_"Yes, and it's the same as mine. While I said before that the aura type cannot change, I kind of lied. You are the first case that I have ever seen. I don't know what your original was, but I definitely felt your aura and magic core change when I entered your head. I guess people never really tried to change their magic core by having another spirit inside of them. Possession happen, yes. But I would not call our relationship a possession. I cannot influence you in any direct way."_

_After a few minutes of silence to take in everything, she asked. "Why did you never mention it to me before? About Dumbledore using his Calmness on me I mean?"_

_"Didn't think it was important. He never meant any harm when he did it. I didn't want to bring up every single type of magic every time you saw something new. Your pretty little head would probably overheat before I even would be close to done."_

_"Yeah I guess I can understand tha-HEY! Did you just call me stupid?!" Rose asked outraged._

_"The fact that you even have to ask that should answer your question. Anyhow, let's start. You know, you should be thankful of me being stuck here. I can help you with your channeling, stopping you every time you do something wrong. With my help you would probably master this in a few months."_

_"Yay, lucky me." she muttered._

_Flashback end_

Tom was right when he said it would take a few months. With poor house elves as test subjects it took a little over two months to be exact. While it took him years to learn and master his Fear, he did not have anyone to teach him. And he had to do it very carefully to not risk going blind. Thanks to their unique circumstance with him being inside Rose though, guiding her when she was channeling her magic, she did it record time and with hardly any risks. While Rose still had a hard time with the effect of her Fear because of her small magic core, that could be solved when she got older and stronger. Right now though she just had to keep practicing magic. The magic core was like a muscle after all. The more you use it, the bigger and stronger it gets.

* * *

_Afternoon, 17th of November 1990  
Library, Slytherin Manor_

There was a feeling of déjà vu in the air as Rose and Tom scoured the library for any solution for a new body. They found a couple of probable ways for him to get a new body but nothing that looked attractive. They could make a magical construct for him but that required him to drink and bathe in all kind of different and rare potions for him to survive. Most of them would even make the Potion Master Severus Snape scratch his head.

Another way to create a new body was to sacrifice six hundred and sixty-six newborn children to Yhi, the Goddess of Light and the Creator Goddess of Karraur. They called that Plan B.

The hardest part though was to find a way to separate two spirits without killing one of them. So after years of frustration, they finally hit the goldmine.

"Could this be? 'The Ichor of Psyche, Goddes of the Soul' ? What do you think, Tom?" asked the now ten year old Rose.

"_Hmm…I don't have much experience with gods or deities. But I think this might be it. If anyone knows a way to separate us then it would be the Goddess of the_ _Soul_."

"The summoning might be tricky though. Almost all of these offerings should be easy to find. It's the last one though that will be trouble. 'Blood of close kin'. So family blood, huh? You don't have any relatives alive and I doubt we could ask the Potter's. Want me to try to break in their manor and steal some blood?"

"_No, too risky. We don't know what kind of new wards they have applied since we left. Besides, they are not the only close relatives you have. You still got those muggles from your mother's side, remember?"_

"Oh that's right. Well, I think it's time for a family reunion, don't you think?"

* * *

_Noon, 18th of November 1990  
Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging_

As soon as Rose appeared outside Privet Side 4, she couldn't help but cringe. Everything looked the same. Same type of house with the same dull color. While she hadn't been here before, Tom had. Few weeks before his fall, he got words that Lily Potter's sister lived here. It was only because of the heavy wards around the house, most likely by courtesy of Dumbledore, that Tom gave up and left. He was happy now that he didn't decide to break the wards right there and then and killed them.

A few seconds after Rose knocked on the door, she was greeted by a tall blond woman wearing an apron.

"We don't want to buy any-" she said before her eyes widened in fear. As soon as Rose realized that Petunia had answered her door, she turned on her Fear.

"Petunia Dursley?" The woman nodded but didn't move. She desperately wanted to not look at those freakish eyes but she felt like if she did she would die. It was like a predator gazing at her. Stalking and ready to pounce at her anytime.

"Hello! My name is Rose and I'm your long lost niece. Auntie - may I call you Auntie? - I'm going to get straight to the point. I need your blood. I need to summon an ancient Goddess you see and apparently She wants 'Blood of closest kin' as a sacrifice. Thank you for helping me, I knew you would understand!" Rose said casually like she was talking about the weather. Before Petunia could even process of what she just heard, Rose swiftly pulled her wand and stunned her.

* * *

_Midnight, 18th of November 1990  
Ritual Room, Slytherin Manor_

"_It's time, Rose. Do it. And be careful. Gods don't take kindly on being summoned_."

Rose took a deep breath and started the summoning.

_My Lady of the Night_

_My Goddess of the Soul_

_Guide me with your Sight_

_Accept my sacrifice in this bowl_

Rose ended the chanting by slashing a dagger through her palm and dropped seven drops in the bowl mixed with Petunia's blood. As soon as the last dropped reached the bowl the blood started to boil and smoke. The smoke became thicker and thicker before it formed into a regal looking woman. Though there were no eyes visible, Rose felt that the old woman was gazing right at her.

"You dare summon me here, mortal? Speak your mind or die for wasting my time." Rose literally started to drench in sweat when she heard the Goddess speak. There was so much power from her voice alone. Her presence had so much pressure that she felt like an ant ready to be crushed under a man's feet.

Rose hastily bowed down and did her best to answer as clear as possible. "My Lady of the Night. My name is Rose Slytherin and I request your help. My friend Tom Marvolo Slytherin's soul is in my head and we need your help to safely move his soul to a new body."

There was only silence after Rose spoke her request. She was really tempted look at the Goddess' but didn't dare to look up and get smitten to dust. After a few more minutes of harsh breathing and sweating, the pressure suddenly stopped.

"Stop bowing and look at me, child." The Goddess said and Rose did just that. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the Goddess was no longer in smoke but apparently there in clear form. The Goddess was light skinned with long blond hair that were slightly curvy, grey smoky eyes, a body women in this age would die for and was only wearing a toga. Rose couldn't help but blush. She was utterly gorgeous. If Rose had any doubts about her sexuality before this just sealed the deal.

The Goddess slowly walked to Rose, stopping at her feet and kneeled down to stare into her red slitted eyes. Rose thought her heart was going to explode because of their closeness.

If the Goddess noticed the blushes from Rose, she didn't say anything. Instead she asked her spirit friend in her head, "So, wizard, you thought you were smart enough to cheat Death by making soul containers?" It was obvious a rhetorical question.

"_Oh sweet Morgana's saggy tits, this is it. She is angry. Of course she is angry, she is the Goddess of the__** Soul**__, splitting souls must be insulting to her_." Rose thought and cried in her head. How could they forget that detail?

"Fine, I will help you."

"Wuzzat?" Rose blurted and her eyes widened in surprise.

"_What did you say?"_ Tom asked, clearly thinking that they were going to die as well.

"Do I have to repeat myself, fleshling? I said I'll do it. For a price of course."

"Thank you, my Lady. What will it cost? More sacrifices? I got some more relatives if you need! You can have them all. I'll give you them as a package deal! Hell, you can have them for free!"

"All I want is you, little girl."

"...Me, my Lady?" Rose whispered and tried to think what she could have meant by that. There were only one thing that came to mind and she weren't quite sure what to think of that. Granted she was flattered but she was not ready. She was too just ten years old.

The Goddess must have sensed what Rose was thinking because she rolled her eyes and clarified, "The reason why I decided to help you is because I find it amusing that you are using my creations to escape Thanos. Oh don't look so surprised. Every time you ripped your soul by killing someone, you basically sacrificed their soul to me." Well that's another way to look at it.

Something else caught her attention though. "My Lady, may I ask who Thanos is?"

"Thanos is the God of Death, also known in the wizarding world as the creator of the Deathly Hallows. Speaking of the Deathly Hallows, I haven't seen him so flustered by the fact that you have escaped him for so long just as that Peverell boy. I can only imagine his face when he realizes that once again I am the reason why someone had successfully escaped Death."

Sensing their confusion, the Goddess further explained, "I was the one who whispered into the ears of the youngest Peverell about the Death's cloak. Anyhow we are getting off topic. When I said I wanted you, I meant I wanted you to be my Avatar."

Tom actually choked here. "_Her Avatar?!_"

For every answer, Rose just got more confused. "Your Avatar, my Lady? You want me to represent you?"

"Indeed I do. I haven't taken an Avatar for myself in a long time. And besides, who wouldn't want the 'Child of Prophecy' as their Avatar?"

"Child of What-Now? I think you got the wrong Potter, my Lady. I am not the Child of Prophecy, my brother is." Rose sputtered. Tom though, was intrigued and quirked his imaginary eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't know? Well don't let me spoil that surprise. So little girl, do you accept my offer? This is a once in life time opportunity."

"_What do you think, Tom? This is our chance. The solution for your new body._"

Tom sighed, "_You have to decide that for yourself, Rose. Years ago I would have jumped on this chance for power and prestige without thinking of the consequences. And you can see how that went for me. This is your offer though. Yours alone. Granted it affects me as well but she offered this to you. You have to decide this for yourself._ _I can't hold your hand forever._"

"_Prestige?_"

"_Indeed. There hasn't been a champion of a God or Goddess since the time of the Founders. Some people would sell their families souls just to be chosen by a God or Goddess. This is a big deal here_. _But exactly what an Avatar does, I don't know_."

Looking at the Goddess, Rose asked, "What does it exactly mean to be your Avatar, my Lady? What do I have to do? How does it affect me?"

"Every God or Goddess in this world only survives by sacrifices. People in the wizarding world has stopped though. They have grown arrogant and are full of hubris. A lot has turned their back on us. I want you to show them how wrong they are. You sacrifice souls in my name and I will grant you power. For every soul you take and offers to me, the stronger you will become. It is what you mortals call 'a win-win situation'. I am not allowed to help you more than that though. After becoming my avatar, you are on your own. Something about ancient rules, yadda-yadda." she said and rolled her eyes.

"Before you decide, I have to warn you that to create a body for your friend and safely transfer him from you, I have to kill you." she added nonchalantly.

"Goddess said what?" Rose blurted.

"I have to kill you", she repeated. "To safely remove him from you, I have to kill you and resurrect you both. By killing you and infusing my soul magic into you, I can create a new body from your own flesh with his spirit intact. He will essentially be your magical twin. And don't worry, the body will be male. But there's more."

"There's more?" a pale faces Rose dumbly repeated. She was not keen on dying.

"Indeed. As I said, he will be your magical twin. Both are you are connected, in mind and in spirit. He die, you die and vice versa. Because of the age difference between your spirits, I have to balance the ages of your mind and spirit. The same will have to be done with your bodies. Judging by the fact that Tom died in his mid fifties and you yourself are ten years old, you will basically age a little more than twenty years. Are you sure you want to pay that price? Are you sure you want to sacrifice your childhood for this?"

Rose looked down on her feet and took a minute to absorb everything the Goddess just said. After that, a determined Rose looked up at the Goddess and said, "I'll do it, my Lady. I barely had a childhood when I grew up. I was never allowed to go out and play. Only Tom stayed with me, not that he had any other choice but still he was there. He is my best friend. Twenty years is a small price to pay. Besides, now I will officially get a brother and family that I always wished for." Rose said and gave a sad smile at the end.

"_Rose…Thank you. That means a lot to me. If you accept me as your brother, then I will be honored to accept you as my sister_." Tom said.

"_Thank you To-…Brother._" Rose turned to the Goddess. "I'm ready, my Lady."

"Good. Just like all my female Avatar's before you, I shall give you the name Morgana le Fey." The Goddess eyes suddenly turned pitch black and screamed in a demonic voice "**YOUR SOUL IS MINE!**".

"Wha-?" Rose had barely any time brace herself before she felt a painful dragging feeling. Then there was only pitch black.

* * *

**So yeah, I decided to go with splitting. When I first wrote this story I decided with merging but then that would mean that all the banter between Tom and Rose would be gone. I never planned on making Tom have such a deep relationship with Rose. They would be friends at best but the more I wrote about them they became more like close siblings before I even knew it. But still, I liked the way this ended and I hope that you readers liked it aswell. **

**In the next chapter I think it's time for Rose and Tom to have a little chat with his former servants. Peace!**

**Edit 28/05-14 forgot to add her new name at the end.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Christmas story

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, not me.  
**AN 28/05-14 - Forgot to add a "small" detail at the end of chapter 3. Wops?**

* * *

Chapter 4  
All for two, two for all

_Morning, 25th of November 1990  
Bedroom, Slytherin Manor_

Rose stirred as she felt the sun on her eyes. Just as she tried to get up, she felt aching pain all over her body. "Oh Merlin, what in the seven sins of hell happened" she mumbled and tried to rub the sleep off her eyes.

"I see you are finally awake." her friend said amused.

Rose froze. That did not sound like it came from her head. It sounded more like it came from next to her. As she slowly turned her head to her side her eyes widened in surprise. There in a chair sat a handsome man in his mid thirties. He had dark brown hair in a pony tail and sharp red slitted eyes. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. After all, they were identical to her own and there were only one other person that could possibly have those.

"Tom?" she whispered hopefully. He nodded. She hastily jumped out of the bed and rushed over to him and hugged him. Even though it was painful to her to move, she ignored it. "It wasn't a dream! It worked. You are free! I got a brother!" she cried in his arms.

"Indeed I am…Sister." Tom stiffened at the sudden hug and awkwardly patted her back. That did not go unnoticed to her.

"Aww, is the big bad Dark Lord too embarrassed to hug his sister? Who is a big boy? Yes you are!" she teased and pinched his cheek. Deciding to take pity on her new brother, she asked "What happened anyway? All I remember is some snippets of the summoning? And pain. Lots of pain." She shuddered.

Thankful for the change of subject, he continued "Apparently after our little separation, we both fell under a magic induced coma. I woke up in this new body, identical to my old one by the way, a few days ago. I most likely woke up earlier than you because my magic core was a lot stronger than yours during the separation. Anyhow, after I woke up I had the house elves put you in here. I had them buy some new clothes and change them for you because…you know." he said and waved his hand in front of her.

As she looked down, she finally realized what he meant. She had an adult body. Tom, sensing her need, brought a small mirror to her so she could see her change. She was utterly gorgeous. She had slightly curvy hair that reached her should, high cheek bones and brown eyes. Speaking of eyes, she turned to Tom. "Why do you still have those red eyes? I don't feel your Aura yet the signs points that you still got your Fear on. Is there something wrong with your body?"

Tom blinked in surprise and his eyes turned to brown, just like hers. "Excuse me, old habit. I have always had my Fear on even a little, just not enough for an Occular magician as yourself to feel any effect because of your trained resistance. If I really wanted though, you could probably feel my Fear."

She nodded at his explanation. "Better work that old habit though. With everyone thinking you are dead except Dumbledore and his Order of the Flaming Chickens, you are now free to go outside without everyone knowing who you are. With those eyes and your Fear, it would be easier to just announce in the Daily Prophet with a your headshot that you are back alive and kicking."

"You are right, Morgana. I-" before he could finish he was interrupted by his sister.

"Morgana-who?"

Once again, Tom blinked in surprise. "That's right, you don't remember. Before the Goddess decided to rip our souls of your body, she renamed you. Apparently every female Avatar she ever had, she named them Morgana le Fey."

"The Morgana le Fey? Merlin's arch nemesis. King Arthur's half-sister? That Morgana?"

"I have no idea. Most likely though. I can't see someone taking that name without getting punished by the Goddess. Names are powerful after all."

She took a few minutes to absorb all that. "Morgana le Fey." she mumbled. After a few more times of trying out the name, she looked up at Tom and said "I like it! While a part of me will miss my old name Rose Slytherin, another part of me resented that name. Rose had too many memories of the Potter's and while I was happy to get the name Slytherin, a part of me always wondered if I really was a Slytherin or if it only was because of you inside of me that the inheritance test gave me that name. Now though, I finally got my own name. And it doesn't hurt my ego that a Goddess named me." she said sadly and chuckled.

Tom nodded and gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand what you mean. It was the same for me when I changed from Riddle to Gaunt and then to Slytherin. The name Riddle reminded me too much of when I was a child. While I will always be Lord Gaunt, I want to honor my old ancestors of the Slytherin line. Hence why I merged the Gaunt with the Slytherin line."

After a few minutes of silence, Tom stood up and said "Go back to bed and rest. Your body obviously still hurts. I will get the elves to bring you breakfast and some potions for the pain."

Morgana nodded. As she sat down, she noticed an odd looking necklace on the bed table. "Aw Tom, did you get this for me? You shouldn't have!" Morgana said as she reached for the jewelry.

Tom turned his head around and arched an eyebrow when he saw the necklace. "I didn't buy you anything."

Before Morgana could say anything, she screamed as soon as she touched the necklace and once again felt a painful dragging sensation from her body. Then it was once again pitch black.

* * *

_Location Unknown_

Rose snapped her eyes open but hastily closed them again and tried to banish the splitting headache she had. "Dear Merlin, did anyone get the number of that Knight buss?" she mumbled.

She quickly stood up and reflexively reached for her daggers at her thighs before she realized that she was only in her pajamas when she heard someone chuckling.

"Is that how you greet your new 'godparent', Avatar?" the Goddess said and chuckled at her own pun.

When Morgana realized who she was in front of, she hastily bowed down. "My Lady, what can I do for you? I got no excuse for my reaction, I did not realize you were calling on me."

"Stand up child and look at me. We don't have much time. Your soul is not meant to stay here in my lands for long."

Morgana did as she was commanded and took a closer look at the Goddess. She looked just like she did before, only this time she seemed to…glow more?

Either the Goddess could read her mind even through her Occlumency shields, which wouldn't surprise her, or she just guessed from the look of surprise on Morganas face because she explained "This is how a Goddess looks when she gets someone as powerful as the Child of Prophecy as their Avatar."

"This is the second time you call me that, my Lady. How can that be?"

"And this is the second and last time I will say that I don't want to spoil the surprise. Right now, you are my only source of entertainment. And nobody likes spoilers." she chided Morgana like she was a little girl and wagged her finger.

"Anyhow, I called you here to explain a little more of your task now that you are my Avatar. That necklace that you hold is a made by a part of me. Every time you kill someone and take their soul, they will come to me through that necklace. Oh and here, think fast!" the Goddess said and threw something at Morgana.

Because of the sudden and surprising action of the Goddess, Morgana did not have time to 'think fast' and got smacked on the head by something. As she picked up to see what the Goddess threw at her, she realized that it was a pitch black wand with beautiful inscriptions all around it.

"That wand is a part of the spirit dryad Eurydice. Yes, the same one that married Orpheus who failed to bring her back from the dead. Such a tragedy. "she said and had a blissful smile on her face that said otherwise. " I won her from Hades a few millennia ago. The wand is thirteen inches and quite flexible, just like the first owner if you know what I mean." Here she actually wagged her eyes brows.

As she cleared her throat, she continued "There is no wand core though. The whole wand acts like its own core. There are no other wands like this in the world. You better not break it or let anyone else touch it. It will react…badly" she said and giggled.

Morgana held the wand to her chest protectively and bowed down. "Thank you, my Lady. I will treasure it always!"

"Good. Now begone. If you stay here any longer you will be stuck here." she said and once again Morgana felt a painful dragging sensation. And one more time, it all went black.

* * *

_Still Morning, 25th of November 1990  
Bedroom, Slytherin Manor_

"_I'm getting too old for this shit_." Morgana thought as she woke up. When she tried to move up, she felt unable to even move an inch. As she looked around, she felt something heavy was on her. Or more like someone. "§Nagini sssweetheart, you are heavy. You need to get off Moma.§"

"§Missstress isss awake! I missed you Missstress§" the magic python said happily and started to slither off her but stayed next to her side. Morgana started automatically scratch the snakes head, much to her delight.

"Déjà vu?" Tom said from his char. "What happened? I could barely react before I saw you scream your head out. It was only because of our bond that I knew you were okay."

"Bond? Oh that's right, this magic twin thing. Wow that will take time to get used to. Well our Goddess decided to pull me to…wherever her home is and wanted to explain what this amulet does." And here she explained what happened and what they talked about. Tom listened stoically and it was only when she showed him her wand that he gave a look of amazement.

"The wand itself is the core? If I didn't see it for myself I never would have believed you. This is fascinating. I doubt even Ollivander himself have heard or seen anything like this." Tom muttered and looked closer to the wand. He didn't want to touch it though, keeping the warning from the Goddess in mind. Considering how it felt for Morgana when she was summoned because the Goddess wanted to talk, he didn't want to imagine what the Goddess would do if she actually wanted to inflict pain.

"Now, can you sit here for a new minutes without getting into trouble while the elves will get you your potions? I got to make some appointments with the Goblins. Since you technically died, I need to do the inheritance test again and get my ring. I'll make some appointments and we can go there together. The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey has a new Head after all."

"That's right, I'm a Lady again." she said with a surprised tone. "Lady le Fey… I like it!"

As Morgana held the wand and looked at it like it was her new born baby, she said "It's decided! I shall name you Wanda."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. "Only you would name your wand 'Wanda'. This is the one that is going to bring fear of the Gods back to the wizarding world? The Child of Prophecy?" He gave a deep sighed and shook his head.

* * *

_Afternoon, Christmas Day, 25th of December 1990  
Entrance Hall, Malfoy Manor_

The floo entrance burst into green flames as Tom entered the Hall. Behind him was his sister and the new Head of the recent resurrected Most Noble and Most Ancient House le Fey.

"§Wow, isssn't this a fancccy looking placcce. Don't you agree, Nagini?§" Morgana whispered to her familiar on her shoulders. Apparently the familiar bond extended to her as well after their separation. Thanks to the familiar bond, the familiar or the Master can change the size of the familiar to a certain extent. Now Nagini was barely six inches, coiled around her Mistress with her head resting lazily on Morgana's shoulders. Tom never liked having Nagini on him like Morgana, much to the snakes delight. "§Yes Missstress. There are ssso many peacocksss outssside. If I didn't eat before, I would have loved to hunt them right now.§"

"Let's see some old friends now shall we?" Tom said with his Fear on and let out a cruel laugh. Morgana just gave him a cold smile herself with her own Fear blasting off her as well.

As they entered the room, everyone gasped and all sound died. Morgana took a deep breath and let a delighted sound escape her red lips. "Ah, the taste of fear. It's…delicious." she whispered and licked her lips. Nagini hissed in agreement.

"Ah Lucius my old friend. I hope I am not late? I seemed to have lost my…invitation." Tom said with a pleasant smile that showed his fangs. Morgana knew the opposite though. If Tom had his wand right now, he would have Crucio'd them all till they shat their pants.

"M-m-my Lord?" Lucius stammered and his eyes widened in fear. He was as pale as his hair. As he realized who just came into his home, he stood up and did his best to bow down. He would have went down to his knees if it wasn't for the table blocking the view of his Master. If anyone in the room had any doubt about who this man was then it was gone now. Hastily everyone bowed down as well.

As they all bowed down, Morgana tried to identify them from Tom's descriptions in their past talks. Obviously the long blond haired man was Lucius Malfoy. Next to him was a beautiful black and white haired woman. Most likely his wife Narcissa Malfoy née Black. She also recognized a blond boy who would probably be around her old age. Judging by the similarities to Lucius, it was probably their son. The young boy was visibly shaking and sweating from the effects of both their Auras and he wasn't even looking at them. All the kids, women and few of the men did aswell.

On the left side of the Malfoys were the Notts, the Goyles and the Crabbes, all three of them with their sons at their side. On the other side was the Carrows siblings, Walden McNair and two other families she did not recognize. One of the family was just as blonde as the Malfoys with a man and woman with their two young daughters. The other family consisted of only a dark skinned woman and a young boy. She arched an elegant eyebrow. They weren't expecting other families except a few of the Inner Circle in this Christmas dinner as Lucius has never invited someone from the outside before, at least before Tom's fall. She lightly tugged Tom's arm and nodded slightly to the two unknown family.

"Why don't we let the children be excused while we grownups talk, hmm?" Morgana suggested with a sweet smile. Or it would have seemed sweet if not for the fact that her Fear was still on. Tom just lightly shrugged, he couldn't care less. While nobody knew who this beautiful woman was, they were thankful for the suggestion and quickly ushered the children to leave. As everyone passed her, she merrily said, "Merry Christmas!". Nobody answered back though, either too afraid or too surprised. "Rude!" she huffed.

After the children all left, Morgana banished the food and everything else, levitated the table to the ceiling, used a sticky charm to hold it and conjured a seat for herself as Tom started to stalk towards the Death Eaters and their family. She then skillfully threw up some privacy wards around the room and decided to scare them a little bit more for fun.

"**KNEEL BEFORE YOUR LORD AND LADY, WORMS!**" Morgana screamed in her demonic voice with pitch black eyes, a clear contrast to her gentle voice a minute ago. The demonic voice was similar to her Goddess' when she pulled her soul out. She mentally patted her back and raised an imaginary hand up in triumph as she perfectly pulled her 'Dark Lady' persona.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Tom said to his sister but gave her a look that said 'Let me handle this. I have waited for a long time for this.'

As Tom dramatically walked back and forth, he began his speech that he had prepared for ever since he fell. "Nine years has passed since I fell. Nine long years and NOBODY SEARCHED FOR ME?!" he screamed with red slitted eyes flaring his Fear. The only one not affected was Morgana and Nagini, who was still coiled around her, hissing menacingly at the Death Eaters and their families. She giggled as she saw some of the wives pass out, most likely because of the first time they have been around Tom's and her Fear.

"Did I not tell you? Did I not tell you that I was immortal? That I couldn't possibly die!? That you would look for signs?! The fact that my body was reduced to dust was a sign!" Oh how he wished to have his wand right now. It was only because Tom wanted to do this himself that Morgana didn't Crucio'd them all. She herself was angry. If they would have searched then everything would have been much easier for her and Tom. But nobody didn't. Because of that, they couldn't be trusted and that's why Tom and her didn't seek them out themselves. Until now.

"But you know what? I forgive you. If you prove yourself to me once again, then I will forgive you." Tom said as everyone looked up in surprise. They were really expecting him to slaughter them all, including their children.

"Am I not a merciful Lord?" he spread his arm and asked loudly.

"Yes, my Lord!" they chorused, even the unknown families. That reminded him.

"That's right, I forgot that we have not properly introduced ourselves. Everyone, meet my sister Morgana le Fey."

Morgana just smiled happily and waved with one hand while the other hand absentmindedly scratched Nagini's head. Everyone had an unbelievable look as they watched the woman in the chair behind their Lord.

Lucius braved himself and asked "Your sister, my Lord? We were not aware that you had a sister."

"You are losing your manner's Lucius. I have introduced my sister, yet you haven't introduce your other guests. Why don't you do it or I could always kill them to make sure there's no need!" The unknown women had apparently woken up during his talk.

"My apologies my Lord. This woman here is Lady Nadia Zabini." Lucius hastily said and gestured to the still bowed down dark skinned woman. He continued by gesturing to the other blond haired pair in the room "And this is Lord Cyrus Greengrass and Lady Chelsea Greengrass. They can be trusted just like any Inner Circle member, my Lord." Which meant that they were Pureblood fascists.

"Oh? Been recruiting have you, Lucius? It's a good thing I decided not to kill you after all, my slippery friend. And stop bowing down, it's hard to talk to all of you when I can't properly see your faces!" Tom stated and turned down his Fear. Morgana had already done that when Tom started talking.

Lucius gulped and deeply bowed down. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Speaking of Inner Circle, we are missing Severus. Where is he?"

"He is Hogwarts, my Lord. It was his turn to stay at the school to watch over the children that decided to stay." Tom nodded in understanding.

Tom could sense everyone's relief and curiosity. "Speak your mind."

Lucius, apparently their spokesperson, asked "What happened that day my Lord? How did you come back?"

Tom contemplated between asking Morgana to Crucio him for him to dare to ask such a question when it was their job to find out for themselves or telling them the truth, it was Christmas after all, he was feeling generous. He wasn't afraid that this story would spread because he could always ask them for a magical oath or kill them. He was a merciful Lord today, so he decided with the latter option.

"I want a magical oath from all of you to never speak of this to anyone outside this room or without my permission." Tom stated and gave them a look that said 'or die'. Obviously everyone agreed and gave their oath, all except Morgana and Tom for obvious reasons. Morgana then removed the sticky charm from the table and levitated it down. As everyone took their seats, with Morgana on Tom's right and Lucius on his left, much to his ire for losing his old seat, Tom began.

"There was a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore during her interview for the Divination seat. I do not know fully what the prophecy said but it spoke of my downfall." Here everyone gasped in shock. "My spy was there and only heard the first part of the prophecy before he got discovered and escaped. It spoke of a child born as the seventh month dies and parents that thrice defied me. There were only three children born that year that matched that description. The Potter twins and Neville Longbottom."

Before Tom could continue, Thomas Nott asked "The Potter twins, my Lord? We have never heard that the Potters had twins. Only one boy, Charles Potter the Boy-Who-" he said before everyone felt Morgana's Fear blasting.

"**Don't even dare use that title, worm! He does not deserve that title! Your Dark Lord is sitting right here and you dare disrespect him with that name?!**" Morgana asked, for the second time this night using her demonic voice.

"It's okay, Morgana." He then turned to Nott and continued. "Interrupt me one more time, Nott and you will lose your head. Yes, the Potters had two children, Charles and his elder sister Rose Potter. I was quite surprised myself when Wormtail told me. Speaking of the rat, where is he? I believe he has my wand."

"I don't know, my Lord. None of us have heard or seen any sign of him ever since that night. And actually, my Lord, I stole your wand back from the Aurors after all the chaos and celebration of your…'defeat'. " Lucius answered and sent a smug look at Morgana. She didn't care, she would wipe that smug look of his face soon enough.

"Dobby!" a soft pop came shortly after and a very badly dressed elf came. "Get me the box in my study, the one in the first drawer." The elf hastily bobbed his head as he disappeared. Few seconds later he came, put the box on the table and when the permission to leave came he once again left.

As Tom, picked up his old wand from the box he couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic feeling that holding his wand gave him. "Ah old friend, we meet again." he said as the twirled the wand with his fingers.

"You keep surprising me, Lucius. And don't worry about the rat. I have a feeling that we will see him soon enough. Now where was I? Ah yes, the Potter twins. As I entered the house, I was surprised to see that there was nobody there. Only the twin babies in their room, waiting for their inevitable death. I was suspicious at first, thinking who would leave two babies alone like this. Still though, I was there to kill them and kill them I would. At least that's what I thought. As I shot the Killing Curse at the boy, I noticed some kind of red and white shield around him, protecting him from the curse. Before I even could understand what was going on, the curse bounced back to me and destroyed my body. But as I said before countless of times, I am immortal. So as my body was destroyed and I was reduced as a spirit and because the shield was still around the boy, I fled into the other child, the girl." He told them and paused.

Everyone held their breath as Tom told his story. Nobody knew exactly how the Dark Lord fell that night. To hear it from the Dark Lord himself was incredible and a once in a life time opportunity.

Lucius respectfully asked "If I may, my Lord?"

Tom nodded, so Lucius asked the question that was on everyone's mind."How did the boy survive the Killing Curse?"

Morgana gave a cold laugh at that question and everyone looked at her. She arched an eyebrow at Tom, giving him a look that said 'You want me to explain?' and he nodded so she decided to answer. "Despite popular belief that Charles has some divine powers that protected him, they couldn't be more wrong. Dark magic did. Or more specifically Blood magic. The Potter's, or most likely Lily Potter because James Potter is dumber than a brick, used an old and forbidden ritual called 'Aegis of the Red Moon'. The way the 'Aegis of the Red Moon' works is that it ties one life to another. Everything that effects one person would instead affect the other. The Order believed that they had a traitor among them, so the Potter's captured him. They could only tie one life to one other and they obviously chose the boy, most likely because the Potters needed a male heir just like the majority of the Noble and Most Ancient houses. It was thanks to tying the traitor's life to Charles that he 'survived' the Killing Curse at the costs of the traitor's life. "

Everyone was surprised to hear that the Potter's would use such dark magic considering that they are so light that they would probably fart sunshine. Narcissa though, sensed there were something else to the story so she asked. "Who was this traitor, my Lady?"

Morgana was grinning so bad that her fangs showed. "Remus Lupin, the werewolf."

Everyone gasped. "Remus Lupin, my Lady? But he wasn't a Death Eater." the blond and black haired woman stated. Even though she wasn't marked, just like most of the females they had been in the Death Eater meetings before. Only one mark per family was enough to show the Dark Lord their loyalty and devotion and the husband usually got that honor.

"That's the best part! They didn't know that until after. They thought that because he was a werewolf and because that he had been gone from the Order so much lately that he had to be the traitor. He was only gone because he was convincing the werewolves to not join the Dark Lord on Dumbledore's orders! And because the 'Aegis of the Red Moon' needed a werewolf as a sacrifice they decided to let the Dark Lord kill the traitor and protect their son at the same time. After the Dark Lord fell they couldn't possibly say that they used a dark ritual because that would mean instant Azkaban and especially not say anything when they discovered that Lupin was gone because of orders from Dumbledore's and not because he was a spy. So they decided to say that it was all because of Charles and from there he got his 'well earned' title." she said gleefully.

Morgana and Tom had stumbled upon the book one day when they were babysat by the mutt and the Potter's were gone on another vacation. It wasn't hard to do the arithmancy when they saw the bookmarked ritual and the fact that they heard how the Order were mourning Remus Lupin over his 'unexplainable dissapearance'. So she and Tom decided to get the mutt drunk and discretely ask some questions about his old friend. He sang like a canary bird.

As everyone else was silent and was obviously trying absorb this unbelievable story, Lucius decided to break it by chuckling and stated. "Oh this is incredible! Can you believe what would happen if this comes out? The Potter's would get avoided like the plague! They would most likely not go to Azkaban because of Dumbledore need of his Golden Boy and the Potters support, but they would definitely lose a lot."

Everyone else nodded and agreed. This was a huge scandal. Sacrificing their friend in a dark blood ritual? That would be like birthday and Christmas for the Daily Prophet all at the same time.

"So what happened after that, my Lord? After you got inside the Potter girl? Considering that we have never heard of one, is it safe to assume that you killed her and escaped? But that wouldn't really explain why we never heard of her." Lucius asked and everyone turned back to the Dark Lord.

"No, I did not kill her. I lived inside her head for nine years. She helped me actually. She helped me as soon as she learned to read when she was only three years old. She searched everywhere for a way to resurrect me. We both did. When we realized that we were both in danger for reasons I'm not going to tell you, we decided that she had to escape. She did that when she was only five years old. I told her that we could take refuge in Slytherin manor. For five years we searched for a way to get me my body back. Till we found a way a little over a month ago. She summoned the Goddess of the Soul, Psyche herself. She struck a deal with her. Become her Avatar and sacrifice twenty years of her life to give me a safe passage to my new body and she accepted without hesitation. From there on she was given a new name, Morgana le Fey from the Goddess herself and we both were reborn as siblings."

Everyone looked at Morgana in awe and fear. An Avatar in the flesh? Morgana though had to hide her face when Tom proudly told them their adventures. "Aw brother stop it! You are making me blush!" she said and smiled.

Ignoring his sisters silliness, Tom rolled his eyes and continued. "So after a few months of rest, we went to the goblins for the inheritance test. I got back my Slytherin ring and Morgana received her ring for the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey, the same Morgana le Fey from the time of Merlin. Apparently only the Avatar's from the Goddess Psyche can inherit the ring, hence why the house died out."

Once again, everyone was quite as they tried to process everything said. Walden McNair then asked the question Morgana and Tom were waiting for. "What do we do now, my Lord?"

Tom grinned evilly. "Now we plan. Now we take back what once was ours. Now we take Britain. And we will start by freeing our brethren in Azkaban."

* * *

**AN Yay, another chapter done. I hope I surprised people with the Lupin thing. Anyway next chapter will most likely be the prison break. Thank you for reading. I accept all kind of constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5 Prison Break!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, not me.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Prison Break!

_Afternoon, Christmas Day, 25th of December 1990  
Dining Room, Malfoy Manor_

"A-A-Azkaban?!" sputtered everyone. Morgana rolled her eyes, are they really just going to repeat everything they said?

Apparently Tom had similar thoughts because he leveled them all with a cold glare and warned, "Yes, Azkaban. Stop making me repeat myself. You know how I feel about that. We need to prepare ourselves for war and we cannot do that with only you lot and bloody freshly graduates from Hogwarts. Say what you will about Dumbledore but foolish he is not. Ironically he has known all these years that I wasn't dead while all of you have been sitting around, sipping your tea. I bet none of you have picked up a wand and dueled even once all this time, am I right?"

Judging by the shameful faces of everyone, he was spot on. They looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Morgana couldn't help but giggle while Nagini hissed in amusement.

Deciding to continue, the Dark Lord reminded, "We need to know what that prophecy says. Rookwood was an Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries. He might have invaluable information about the prophecy or how it works. By freeing our brothers and sisters we can also raise the morale of our side and at the same time hurt the Light side."

For the first time ever, Morgana finally realized what her brother meant when he said he had charisma. She had to admit that she was deeply impressed. She could see how he convinced so many to follow him, to fight for his side. He first scolded them like they were children, then he decided to show his merciful side by helping them when he doesn't seem to need to, by taking the leadership and showing them the way back when they felt lost. Manipulation and charisma was a deadly combination.

"But my Lord, how are we going to break our brothers and sisters out? Nobody has ever succeeded break in or out of that fortress. Anti-apparition wards, anti-imperious, anti-polyjuice and hundreds if not thousands of Dementors walk those halls! All the guards has sworn some kind of loyalty oath to their superiors, so it will be to impossible to bribe anyone to help us." Lucius stated.

Morgana decided to answer this. Tom already had his little moment before, now was the time to show them that she was not just a pretty face. "Ah Lucius, don't worry your pretty little head over that. Me and my brother got this all planned." Morgana answered like he was a little child, much to his frustration.

Seeing everyone's curiosity and anticipation, even Lucius', she decided to show them one of her talents and changed herself into a straight copy of Lucius. Everyone's eyes bugged when they saw her change, they did not expect that. Tom just had an amused look on his face.

"As you see," Morgana said still looking like Lucius," me being a metamorphmagus does not trigger any of Azkaban's fancy wards. We just need to find a lowly guard, torture any kind of detail from him and I can replace him. From there I will sabotage from the inside, remove all the wards and alarms so the rest of you can apparate in. Most likely the prisoners will be too weak to apparate away themselves, so everyone needs to be able to side-apparate."

Seeing that everyone nodded that they knew, she continued. "From there, while you are freeing the prisoner's, I will sneak into the store room and steal their wands and other personal belongings that I can find. And don't worry about the Dementors, my brother can handle them." _With his fear_, she mentally added. " We will strike at New Year, where most of the experienced guards will be at home or the superiors at the Ministry New Years Ball while the rookies got the graveyard shift. Our main priority will be freeing the prisoners but if you see any kind of chance to kill the Aurors, you do it. You never know if they will turn their wand on us in the future and the more that dies the better for our morale. Are there any questions?"

Lady Zabini apparently had one as she stated, "It's sound plan my Lady, but there is just one problem. Most of us, as in everyone here except the Carrow's, are always at the Ministry Ball. If over half of us are missing at the same time as there is an Azkaban breakout, we will most likely be the first ones under investigation."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Morgana mentally cursed like a sailor in her head. Deep breath, she thought to herself as she morphed back to herself. What could they possibly do? They needed more people but the Inner Circle was the one ones available right now. As she looked down on the floor to think, she noticed something red on the floor. As she picked it up she noticed it was a hair band, most likely from one of the Death Eaters children. That's it!

Morgana had a mischievous smile on her face as she looked at the rest at the table. Tom knew that look. He has seen it quite a few times when she was a child, either when she had a genius idea or a really dumb one.

"Your children, they are all taught the pureblood etiquette, am I right?" Everyone that had children nodded but couldn't see where she was going with this. "Then this is what we are going to do."

* * *

_Night, 31th of December 1990  
Shore, Azkaban_

Morgana couldn't help but shudder when she exited the boat. She was currently morphed as a male auror, a random grunt they found and interrogated weeks ago. A quick Imperio was all it took for him to file for a vacation and he was quickly indisposed of after. Today was his first day back.

As she looked around, she couldn't help but marvel at the prison. She had seen pictures of it but the pictures did not do it justice. Azkaban was beautiful, in its own sick and horrid way. It was full of Dark magic, death and misery. She gave a blissful sigh.

One of the Aurors misunderstood her and asked, "Want to go home already, Peter? Can't say I blame you, when I joined the Auror Corps I did not expect to end up here."

She nodded in agreement but didn't bother to give a verbal answer. She wasn't in the mood for some chit chat after all. This was her first official mission. While she was confident back when she was explaining their plan, being here was a whole different story. As she entered through the wards, she gave a sigh of relief as she didn't get stopped nor hear any alarms. The hardest part was over. Now was only the slightly less harder one left. Getting to the ward room.

She stealthily broke away from the group of Aurors she was with. With the help of some bribes from Lucius, they got access to the plans of Azkaban. The ward room as at the lowest level.

Half an hour later of twists and turns, she finally arrived outside the ward room where a guard were outside. Pulling out a dagger with her right hand, she stalked towards the unsuspecting using the shadows to hide her. Using her free hand to clamp his mouth, she slit his throat and slowly let him fall down. She could not risk using magic at the moment, too many wards alerting if a spell was used.

She found the keys to the door in his pockets and silently opened the door and looked inside. Thankfully she saw nobody had noticed her. There were two Aurors inside the room, one sleeping while the other were absentmindedly reading the Daily Prophet. Once again, she sneaked behind the guard that was awake and slit his throat with her other hand muffling his gurgle.

Walking towards the other guard, she woke him up by pressing her bloody dagger against his throat and whispered with her Fear flaring, "If you want to live and not get cut up like a pig, do not utter a sound and turn off the wards. All of them." She needed his magic signature to turn off the wards and while she was good at wards she could not fake one.

The man, nearly pissing himself because of the dagger to his throat and feeling the effect of Morgana's Fear, quickly did as he was commanded.

It took close to fifteen minutes for the Auror to turn off the wards and for her to confirm that he wasn't lying that she said, "Good boy!" He sighed in relief when he felt her lower her dagger.

Before he could pull his wand to stun her though, he stopped in surprise when he felt her put a hand over his face and screamed in a demonic voice "**YOUR SOUL IS MINE!**"

Morgana had a look of awe and fascination as she could literally see his soul as she dragged it out. She could then hear the soul scream in pain as it got sucked into the amulet and most likely to Psyche's realm. She then felt an incredible shiver that went through her body and straight to her magic core, strengthening it just like the Goddess said it would.

"Wow, that was almost as good as an orgasm." she mumbled and gave a content sigh. Deciding to wonder about that later, she swiftly left the ward room and started towards the store room.

Just as she left, she felt an explosion rock the whole prison. Her brother must have arrived with the others. They decided to use the Death Eaters children to stand in for their parents with the help of polyjuice. It wasn't hard considering the children have been at countless of balls before with their parents and they had their mother's with them. If worse comes to worse and someone suspected them for their unusual behavior then they could just blame on too much wine and leave.

Few minutes of running, she finally found the store room. She blasted the door open and using the dust to her advantage, swiftly ran inside. She slashed and stabbed anyone she could see. Because of the cramped space and the fact that something unknown was charging at the Aurors at an incredible speed, they never stood a chance.

Pulling a bag that she had earlier put a weightless and extension charm on, she levitated all the wands and other belongings she could find. There was no time to identify which wands was whose right now. They could do that later.

Seeing that her work was done, she dusted herself and apparated back to the entrance level. From there, she saw a group of Aurors fighting her brother and the Death Eaters. She quickly pulled Wanda out and swiftly threw a Killing Curse while the other hand threw a knife, both hit two Aurors behind their head killing them instantly. Because of the distraction she made, the rest of the Death Eaters took the opening and swiftly killed the rest.

She gave them a swift nod as a greeting as everyone else did the same. "Three of you follow me while the rest of you go with the Dark Lord." Everyone nodded as they separated.

They silently ran towards the their goal, mercilessly slaughtering any Aurors they saw. Or at least the other Death Eaters were slaughtering. Morgana just dragged her victims' souls of their body every time she could, shuddering each time with pleasure when they got sucked into her amulet. Everytime they stumbled upon a Dementor, the Avatar just looked right at it and blasted her Fear around her, prompting the Dementor to escape.

They continued doing that until they found their targets. They first found Dolohov, so Morgana pointed at a random Death Eater and he picked him up and apparated away. They then found the LeStrange brothers, so the other two picked them up and also apparated away. She had to stay last because she and her brother were the only one capable of freely moving around the prison because of the Dementors. After a few minutes of searching, she finally and barely recognized the last of their targets.

"Bellatrix Black?" she asked. She was quite certain it was her but she had to ask. Would be pretty awkward if she brought them a stranger.

She didn't get an answer though, so she quickly shot a _Bombarda_ at the door destroying it, walked in and kneeled down to the woman. She felt her pulse, she was still alive. It was weak though, she was dying. What to do now?

She slapped her head as she remembered that Bellatrix Black was one of the few women that had a Dark Mark. So when she saw the Dark Mark there on the womans arm, still black as night, she was convinced of who this was. Just before she left, she blasted the wall off the room, pointed Wanda to the sky and screamed "_ANIMAPHAGIST!_".

Suddenly right next to the green colossal skull and snake was a demonic red skull with a small human body in its mouth, Morgana's own symbol for the Goddess of the Soul.

* * *

_Morning, 1st of January 1991  
Dining Room, Slytherin Manor_

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

** Fifty Aurors killed by copy-cats!**

"Only fifty dead? It felt a lot more." Morgana commented as she casually ate her breakfast with Nagini coiled around her shoulders.

"It was more. Fudge obviously tried to quiet it down. This is not good news for him, especially as this is his first year as the Minister. There were no words that I was sighted or back, just that it was done by 'copy-cats'. Though I was surprised when I saw this. " Tom said and pointed at the picture. Or more specifically at her own demonic skull next to his.

She shrugged lightly. "I thought it was fitting with an almost identical skull next to your own, eating a soul. We are twins after all, so I thought it would be symbolic."

He looked down at the picture and silently nodded in agreement. He could see what she meant.

"So, what now? I'm free for the rest of the day, want to do some 'Muggle Hunting'?" Morgana suggested while she scratched Nagini's head.

Tom shook his head. "No, I need to see the Death Eaters that we just freed. They did not look well and all of this would be pointless if they died because we neglected to check up on them."

Morgana hummed as she heard that. She only had a close look at one of them. Bellatrix did not look well when she brought her to the Malfoy Manor. She was really surprised when Narcissa started to cry in happiness as the blond woman hugged her when she brought Bellatrix back. Guess she really missed her sister.

"Okay, I'll come with you. I got nothing to do anyway and hunting alone just isn't the same."

* * *

_Afternoon, 1st of January 1991  
Entrance Hall, Malfoy Manor_

"Happy Late New Year, everyone!" Morgana said cheerfully and waved to the other Death Eaters. They either just awkwardly waved back or were too afraid to say anything after words had come out of how she had devoured people's souls. It did not help that the Dark Lord was walking next to her, pinching the bridge of his nose.

As they entered Lucius' study, Morgana had to whistle in surprise. "Fancy looking study, Lucy. I forgot to ask you this before but what's up with all these peafowls? They are practically everywhere."

Lucius did his best to push down his frustrations and proudly answered. "It's the symbol of the Malfoys, my Lady. It's our coat of arms, just like snakes are for the Slytherin."

"Oh I see. I can see why you would want them as your symbol. If I saw someone charging at me with a peafowl as their crest I would run screaming bloody murder." she said with a straight face.

Sensing the need to be the adult in the room, Tom decided to change the subject. "Children, please. Lucius, how are our friends?"

Clearing his throat, Lucius answered. "Not well my Lord. All of them has been exposed to the Dementors for too long. While I'm proud of my wife's ability as a healer, without outer source of help I don't think that they will make it."

Tom's face was emotionless as he took everything in. All of this, for nothing?

Morgana though, once again, had her mischievous smile as she thought of something. "Why don't we just get Severus Snape here?"

Both of the men looked at her in surprise. Tom though recognized that look, answered his sister "Because we can't trust him. He has been with Dumbledore for so long. That's the reason why we never brought him with us to the breakout. He is almost always at Hogwarts and I can't just kidnap him here either."

"Then let Lucius call him. I believe Narcissa mentioned before that he is the godfather of your son Draco, yes? Tell him to come here to discuss about Draco's future in Hogwarts. He will not suspect that we are here, even after the attack because of the alibis. All of 'you' were at the Ministry New Year's Ball after all. So when he comes here, we stun him and search through his head with Legilimens. If he isn't loyal to us, we can kill him to send a message to the Light side or obliviate him and send him back to Hogwarts. Even if he suspects that his mind has been tampered with, he would most likely suspect Dumbledore before us. And if he is loyal to us then he can help us. It's a win-win situation." Morgana happily concluded.

Both of the men were wide eyed when she finished. It sounded like a great plan. A win-win indeed. Tom chuckled and then looked at Lucius. "What are you waiting for? Call him."

"Dobby!" A soft pop came and the house elf was there. "Go to Hogwarts and give Severus Snape a message for me. Tell him that I want to meet him now. I need to discuss about Draco's future in Hogwarts. You are dismissed."

The elf nodded and left. As soon as he did, Tom and Morgana disillusioned themselves. Ten minutes later, a soft knock came and with an "Enter!" from Lucius the door opened and in came Severus.

"Lucius." Snape said and nodded towards his friend." What exactly do you want to talk abo-" he didn't get to end that sentence as a stunner hit him from behind.

"Huh! You would think that a spy such as he would be a little more careful, even if he was in a 'friendly' territory."

"I agree, he's rusty. All these peaceful years does that to you, I guess." Tom said as he walked towards the spy. He turned him around and used two of his fingers to open his eye.

"_Legilimens!" _Tom muttered and pointed the wand at the unconscious man. After a few minutes of mind searching, he nodded. "He can be trusted. There's nothing but hate, anger and disgust in his mind during his time at the Order and Hogwarts."

"Aww, pity. Nagini hasn't had dinner yet. §Sssorry sssweetheart, no sssleazzzy haired ssspy for you. Why don't you go out and have some of thossse giant chickensss outssside, hmm? It'sss on the houssse.§"

"§Thank you, Missstresss.§" Nagini whispered and slithered down and out to hunt.

Feeling a headache would come if he did not end this fast, he enervated the spy and stepped back. As he saw the spy waking up and fearfully recognizing his old master, Tom gave him a cold smile and said with his Fear on, "Hello there, Severus. You look well."

Severus, quick as lightning bowed on his knees. "My Lord, I-" he said but hesitated and couldn't find any right word to say. What could he possibly say?

"Let's get straight to the point Severus because as much as I would love to Crucio you to oblivion and put you next to the Longbottoms, I don't have time for your excuses or lies. Where does your loyalty lie, with me or the old goat?" Tom of course already knew who's side he was on, but he didn't want Severus to know that he had been in his mind. Why show all his cards when there's no need to?

"My Lord, I swear to you that I have always been loyal to you. I-"

"_CRUCIO!_" Tom yelled as he pointed his wand at his spy. He let the curse run for ten seconds before he decided to show mercy.

"I said no lies, Severus! Don't think that I don't know that you begged the old man to save the Potter's! No matter. Prove your loyalty to me and I'll bring you back in to my Inner Circle. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes, my Lord! Thank you for giving me another chance," he whispered as his body still felt the pain of the Torture Curse.

"Good. Lucius, help Severus up. Let's meet some old friends, shall we?"

* * *

_Afternoon, 1st of January 1991  
Guest bedroom, Malfoy Manor_

"So, Severus. Can you help them?" Tom said as the spy checked upon the Azkaban escapees. They had just finished checked on all of them, waiting for the spy's diagnosis.

Severus loudly gulped and answered his Lord. "I'm not sure my Lord. According to Lady Malfoy, they got at least one month left before the sickness will disintegrate their body. I believe I can halt the process, maybe give them a year or two but I cannot cure this."

"Pfft, so much for the Potion Master prodigy. Youngest to achieve the title in a century, my butt." Morgana snorted and shook her head.

Severus seemed to realize for the first time that the woman had followed them all this time. He was too focused and afraid of the Dark Lord to bother wondering who she was. He just assumed that she was a lowly Death Eater grunt. "Who are you, woman?"

"Oh excuse my manners! I was going to introduce myself when we first met but you looked like you were having so much fun screaming your lungs out, I didn't want to interrupt. My name is Morgana le Fey, his sister," she quipped and pointed at the Dark Lord, "enchantée!"

Severus took great pride to not show much emotions but even he had his limits. He looked at the Dark Lord and Lucius who were both hesitantly nodding that she was telling the truth. He looked back at her and answered. "It's nice to meet you, Lady le Fey."

Tom, once again, pulled the conversation to the right track."Are you sure there aren't any way to help them, Severus? Because if there aren't I believe there are not much reason to keep you here."

Translation : Find a way or die. Painfully.

"Well…there is one way," He hesitantly stated. Seeing the nod to continue from the Dark Lord, he pushed on. "I heard Dumbledore just this morning talking to the Flamels. After seeing the news of the Azkaban breakout, he is trying to convince the Flamels to let him hide the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts. He believes that you are preparing to come back. Which reminds me my Lord, when and how did you come back? I did not feel anything on my Dark Mark."

"You think I'm foolish to announce to everyone that I'm back as soon as I was? What could I possibly gain from that? I came back a couple of months ago and how I did it, Lucius can tell you after you swear a secrecy oath. I only showed myself during the breakout because we needed manpower and I wanted to raise the morale for the recruitment. The old man has had nine years to prepare his little Golden Boy and his Order while the two of you were acting as a glorified babysitter and peafowl breeder." Tom answered with a deathly glare.

Morgana snapped her finger and agreed. "Yeah, you tell 'em bro!"

"Still though, the Philosopher's Stone. I have to thank the old goat for that idea. I don't think I would have thought of it if you hadn't mentioned it. How to get it though? It is most likely in Gringott's right now and I believe I could break in without much trouble. The problem is that we need to find out the right vault before he moves it to Hogwarts, because he will be able to convince the Flamels to move it. I have no doubt about it."

"We can always prepare for both. Hogwarts and Gringott's I mean," Morgana clarified when she saw their confused looks. "Get someone inside as a student or Professor while you and Lucius try to get the right vault. There has to be someone or some way that the Ministry can get that information. If you can get the Stone before Dumbledore we can still use our moles inside the school. Think about it, hundreds of impressionable young minds that we can recruit. Why wait till after they graduate when we can do it so much earlier?"

"Oh sister, what would I do without you? I'm guessing from the mischievous look on your face that you want to be that mole?"

"Oh brother, you know me so well. Yes I do! Now, I'm thinking that since I'm too old to be a student-"

"Could've fooled me." Lucius muttered.

"Oh go shag a bird! Anyway as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, even though I could look like a student with my Metamorphmagi, recruiting as a student will be a lot harder than someone with a position of authority."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Snape though commented, "But there are not many possible positions for you to take. I assume you are not above killing anyone so there is that. Transfiguration is held by McGonagall but killing her will draw too much attention from Dumbledore and she pretty much lives in Hogwarts. Charms is held by Flitwick but he is an old Chamption duelist. Not considering Dumbledore, he is the most dangerous of the staff. Pomona is a possibility but there are few Herbology Masters or Mistresses in this country and forgive me for assuming but you don't seem one of those few."

"Then we can also scratch Arithmancy, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. She always slept through them, no matter how much I tried." Tom grumbled in annoyance.

Morgana just awkwardly laughed and sheepishly scratched her head.

Snape then continued. "Then there's no other subject left. Except for Muggle Studies and DADA but recruiting as the Muggle Studies Professor will be quite the challenge and the DADA position is still cursed. You would have to leave freely or in a body bag after a year. So much for that genius idea."

"Ah, but my oily haired friend. You forgot one class; Potions!" Morgana quipped with a smile.

"You want to take my class?! Then how am I supposed to spy against the Order?!"

"Take it easy, don't get your knickers in a twist. It was just a suggestion. Besides, if I can't take a seat in staff that way then we can always create one."

Everyone quirked an eyebrow when they heard that and repeated at the same time "'Create one'?"

"Indeed. Professor Snape, how would you like to consider my apprenticeship for Potion Brewing?" Morgana asked as she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

**AN So yeah, I hope you like the way I made this. Since Tom has no immediate need to the Stone, I came up with this way. And now Morgana can come to the school and corrupt so many young minds. **

**I always wondered how the inmates survived at Azkaban. As far as we know, the Aurors wouldn't really care about the inmates hygiene considering that they use Dementors as casually as water there. According to the Potter Wiki, the Dementors weakens your magic. So it's not that unreasonable to say that because years of exposure of Dementors, the bad hygiene and the fact that the inmates magic is really weak that they get some kind of unique sickness that you can only get in Azkaban. To them, if you get sick and die fast then it's most likely a blessing rather than a curse because then you get away from the depression and the Dementors. So I don't think they would want to get treated anyway.**

**Anyway that were just some random thoughts. Thank you for reading this and I hope you will read many more! Constructive criticisms welcomed!**

**Animaphagist - Souleater in latin. I tried to find some kind of fancy symbols for the Goddess Psyche or some symbol for souls but the closest I could find was a circle with a dot on it. No offence but that didn't really scream 'badass' or 'dark' to me.**


	6. Chapter 6 Let the corruption begin!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, not me.

* * *

Chapter 6  
Let the corruption begin!

_10:30 am, 1st of September  
Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_

"Hmm, so this is the famous Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I have to say, it's not bad." Morgana mumbled to herself as she strolled towards the train. The house elves had already brought her baggage to her office in Hogwarts.

A part of her looked forward to Hogwarts. While she did not regret her choice and the price she had to pay when she resurrected Tom, a part of her still wondered what it would have been if she had the chance to go to Hogwarts. That was why she decided to take the Hogwarts Express. While staffs are not forbidden to take the train to the school, most of them went to Hogwarts when they were young and they've seen everything there was to see. She though, did not have that luxury as a child. Well she never had that much luxury as a child anyway. She never had any friends, except Tom but he was a grown up…kind of. During most of her childhood she either spent it on training and studying various subjects or she spent it looking for ways to free Tom. Maybe that was why she loved to bicker with and tease with everyone so much. The child inside herself never got the chance to grow.

As she entered the train and looked for a free compartment, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. This was the first time she would be truly alone. She'd always had Tom or Nagini with her ever since she was little. Tom couldn't come with her for obvious reasons and Nagini as well. There weren't many magic pythons such as her; they didn't want to draw any unneeded suspicions during her stay at Hogwarts. While Hogwarts couldn't forbid a witch or wizard to bring their familiar no matter what, they didn't want to risk the attention. She dearly missed her brother and her Death Eater Eater.

When she finally found a free compartment, she sat down and pulled a small book from her robes. It was just some personal notes from Severus, the Potion Master that she recently apprenticed under. With a personal visit from the Dark Lord and Lucius to the Headmaster in Durmstrang, Morgana le Fey was a graduate from said school. The fact that her brother got said Headmaster in their cell under the Malfoy Manor sped the process nicely. Yaxley got a promotion as the new Headmaster, under polyjuice of Karkaroff of course. And if someone asked why nobody could remember a high profile student such as Morgana le Fey, 'Karkaroff' would just say that she was home schooled but took the exams at Durmstrang. He was personally there to oversee it.

From then on it was not hard for her to get an apprenticeship to Severus Snape and the Hogwarts Board of Governors couldn't be more delighted to have the Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey as a staff member. While she was only an Apprentice and a teacher assistant, it was enough for her. Let the corruption begin!

* * *

Morgana was lightly napping one hour into the train ride when she felt someone entering her compartment. Said person, a bushy haired girl Morgana realized, did not realize that someone else was in the compartment. Instead she just slid down the door on her trunk and started crying.

Judging by the bushy hair, Morgana could recognize who the girl was. She was one of the muggleborns she introduced to the Magical World.

At first, it was Professor McGonagall's job to introduce the muggleborns but the Board of Governors wanted to flaunt their newest noble staff member. To whom, she had no idea but it was fine with her; this way she could scout out potential recruits. And she did not talk about some random magical that would end up as a Death Eater grunt. No, that she would let the others handle. She wanted a protégée. Someone that she personally could teach and take under her wing. Someone with power and potential. And this girl had lots of it. How did she know? Call it a woman's intuition.

"Miss Granger, is that you? Are you all right?" Morgana asked as she knelt down to said girl and stroked her hair away from her face.

"M-miss le Fey?" Hermione whispered red eyed in confusion. "How did you get here?"

"Well, this is my compartment. I've been here since we left the train station. Or are you asking about 'Bird and bees'?" Morgana answered with amused smile on her face. "You didn't answer my question though, are you all right?"

She hastily wiped her face and nodded. She was a little ashamed that the older witch had seen her crying like this. She didn't realize that this compartment was taken. She just had to escape and cry. She couldn't help but let a small laugh escape at the joke though. "I'm fine, Miss. I just met some mean people, that's all." she mumbled.

"Come here, talk to Big Sis. What happened?" she asked as she patted the seat next to her. As Hermione stood up from her trunk, Morgana pulled Wanda out and levitated the trunk above them.

Because of the fact that she was a muggleborn and she had only first seen magic when Morgana had visited her in the summer, she couldn't help but excitedly ask. "Was that the Levitation charm? And you did it without the incantation and the wand movement! How is that possible? I've only done some spells myself but I always needed to use the proper wand movement and word chanting. Even the pronunciation had to be perfect!"

Morgana couldn't help but chuckle at the girls word rambling. That was a pair of impressive lungs. "Yes it was. The incantation and the wand movement only makes it easier to shape the magic of the spell. The more experienced you are with the spell, the lesser wand movements and word chanting you will need to use the spell. Don't try to change the subject though, what happened?"

Hermione sighed and deflated. "As I said, I just met some mean people. Charles Potter and his friends and enemies to be specific, can't really remember all their names. We talked about magic but as soon as I said that I was a muggleborn they suddenly talked down to me. Nothing hateful mind you, they just talked to me like I was someone that was too slow to understand, you know? Condescending, like I was five years old or something." She took a deep breath and continued. "Then some other boys came in, a blond boy with two bigger ones. The two groups started to fight, something about some families were better than the others. For some reason they dragged muggleborns into the arguments and suddenly they were all against me. I-" she stopped for a second and starting crying. "I didn't even understand half of what they were saying. They were all insulting each other, they were all insulting me until one of them called me 'Mudblood'. I didn't know who said it or what it meant but it was the hate in the word when it was said that hurt me most. I took my trunk and left, found the first 'empty' compartment I saw."

Morgana hugged the girl, did her best to comfort her. She had an idea who the other group of boys was. "Aww, sweetie. It will be all right." she said and kissed her bushy head. "Do you want me to kill them? You can help me hide the bodies if you want. It will be fun!" she said and laughed lightly.

Hermione laughed with her, thinking she was joking. She was serious though, she felt protective of the young witch. Why, she had no clue considering she only met her a few times. Still, a big part of her liked the feeling to protect this girl.

Deciding to explain to the girl, she answered the unasked question. "The term 'mudblood' is a derogative term used against 'muggleborns', people with muggles as parents such as you. They think that because of the 'unpure' parentage, you are not as good as them. I think it's silly though, personally I'm indifferent about muggles."

It was true, in a way she was indifferent. While she loved to hunt Muggles in her spare time, she only did for fun. She hated them a lot when she was younger, mostly influenced by her brother, now though she was indifferent. Muggles to her was like how Muggles felt about animals. They hunted them down as a sport and most of them were indifferent about them and their deaths, so what she did was the same.

"Are you a pureblood, Miss le Fey?" Hermione questioned.

That question froze Morgana. She had never thought of that before. Was she? She was reborn after all, her old body practically destroyed and renewed by a Goddess itself. The Goddess used magic to create her body, then calling herself and Tom pureblood wouldn't be that wrong, right? If anything it would be better, if you cared about blood purity.

Seeing that the young witch was curious about her heritage, she decided to educate her a little about the purebloods and nobility. "Yes, I am a pureblood. Do you know how nobility and blood status works in Magical Britain?" The young girl shook her head as a no, so Morgana continued. "There are four different blood statuses in the Magical World, from the 'lowest to the highest' are 'Squibs, a person who is born from one or two magicals and can't use any magic', 'Muggleborns, a person that can use magic but are born from muggles, whether if one or two of the parents are squibs matters is still debatable to this day', 'Halfblood, a person who is born from one pureblood and either a muggleborn or a muggle; the famous Charles Potter is a good example of this' and last we have 'Purebloods, a person who is born from magical parents who are either half blood or higher, no matter combination of the parents blood status'." She paused so Hermione could take all that information in. Seeing the young girl nod as in understanding, she continued.

"Now to nobility, the crème de la crème of our society. There are three ways to be a noble. You can marry yourself into one, be adopted into one, be born into one, buy the status or earn it. The first three are self explanatory. The third one is buy yourself a seat into the Wizengamot from a sitting family. The Malfoys are a good example for this. They came from France a couple of hundred years ago and bought a sear from the Weasleys if I remember correctly. The fourth one is the most uncommon one. The last one that did this was Albus Dumbledore when he defeated Grindelwald. Just as in blood status, there are some nobility that are more worthy, for a better lack word, than others. Your house can be 'Noble', in which a member of your house has done something incredible. If your 'Noble' house has kept their 'Noble' status for over ten generations then it's called 'Noble and Ancient House of'. Bring more prestige and it will be turned into 'Most Noble' and keep that or the first status for another ten generations and it will be 'Most Ancient'. Personally I think it's stupid and believe it's just a pissing contests between wizards." Morgana commented and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that was a little more complicated than I expected. So, what are you? Even your name is famous in the muggleworld, with stories about King Arthur and Merlin."

"Ah yes, I am a noble. I am the current Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey, practically one of the highest nobilities in the Magical Britain. And yes, the Morgana le Fey from the stories existed and was the founding member of my house." Morgana explained with a shrug.

Speaking of member, she suddenly had an idea. This might bring some unwanted attention to her, but she didn't really care about politics. She let Tom and Lucius handle that.

"You know what a Head of House can do?" Hermione shook her head once again. "They can bring someone into their house. As in I can bring you in my house, as in adoption and act as your Magical Guardian. Do you want that?" Morgana asked with a mischievous smile. She kind of liked this girl. Doing this favor for her will make Hermione indebted to her. While Morgana was never one for manipulation and politics like she just said, it didn't mean she didn't know how to do it. Hermione was a powerful witch, she could feel it. A diamond in the rough. Snagging her now would be worth it.

Hermione, not sure what it all meant, asked for a clarification. "What does it mean by 'Magical Guardian'? I'm assuming it's different from 'Guardians' like my parents are."

Morgana nodded. "Every witch and wizard has a Magical Guardian. Right now it would be your Head of House, most muggleborns don't know this though. As you could probably guess by now, muggleborns don't have equal rights as a halfblood or a pureblood. Harsh, but true. Similar to the muggleworld, to get a job here in Magical Britain after you graduate you need connections. A higher status and nobility will help you with that. It's not impossible for a muggleborn to get a job of course, but it is quite hard."

Hermione looked horrified and betrayed when she heard this. "B-but why didn't you mention this before?! When you came to my house?!"

Morgana sighed shrugged. "I'm not allowed to." Seeing Hermione confused and somewhat more calm, she continued. "Ever since the war, there hasn't been many children here in Magical Britain. Families either escaped the country or died out. Hogwarts forbid us to tell you about this, I'm risking my butt for even mentioning this. They need the money for the upkeep of the castle."

Seeing Hermione downtrodden, she hastily added. "But you being a member of my house will fix that!" A hopeful witch looked up at her. "If you joined my house and accepts me as your Magical Guardian, you will be at the top of the food chain with me! The House of le Fey is one of the founding families of Magical Britain. You will practically be royalty! Think about it: 'Princess le Fey', sounds nice doesn't it?" Morgana quipped and wagged her eyebrows.

"R-r-royalty?! That's what it would mean? But why?" Hermione hesitantly asked. Morgana quirked an eyebrow as a response. "I mean, why would you help me? I might not be an expert is all of these, but what would happen to you? It can't be that good for you to take a muggleborn in, right?" Hermione clarified.

"I like you, I guess. You remind me of myself when I was a kid." Seeing the disbelieving look on Hermione, she stated. "I was not well liked when I was a child. For reasons I can't tell you right now, people were afraid of me. My family especially. I was not always known as 'Morgana le Fey'. I will tell you that particular story some other time. Anyway, as I was saying, I was lonely, never had any real friends. My whole life I spent in the library and books, reading and studying and if I'm not completely mistaken you did the same." Hermione nodded. Just like the older witch, she never had any friends. She tried really hard but children at school only used her for homework.

"But what would it mean for parents? What will happen to them?"

"Nothing. Muggles never had any rights for you in the Magical Britain anyway. Maybe if they were squibs, that could have given them some leeway but not as muggles. If you accept my offer, your name will be changed to Hermione le Fey in the magical world but in the muggle world you can still keep your old name if you want to, it's up to you."

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione nodded. "I accept your offer. What do I have to do, Miss?"

"Please, just call me Morgana or Big Sis. We are practically family after this." Morgana winked. "I will just ask you a few questions and you hold your wand in front of you and answer with 'Yes, I accept! So mote it be!'". Hermione nodded and stood up as Morgana did the same.

Morgana pulled Wanda and held it in front of her face. "As Head of my House, I offer you protection under my banner. Hermione Granger, do you accept my invitation to be adopted in to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey?"

"Yes, I will! So mote it be!" Hermione answered and a white stream of magic flew from Morganas chest to Hermione's.

"Good, from now on I name you Hermione le Fey, my family member and Heiress." Morgana said and a silver ring with a black faerie emblem on top. As she put the ring on Hermione's finger, another wisp of magic flew from Morgana's own ring into it.

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard the last word. "'Heiress'? What do you mean by that?"

Morgana lightly shrugged and answered. "Oh it's nothing. I am the only member left of my house. You joining it would make you the Head if I die. Don't worry though, it doesn't mean much, if you don't want it to."

Hermione dumbly nodded and looked down at the ring. Morgana could see what she was wondering and said. "That's the heiress ring. If anyone even looks down on you, show them that ring and if they knows what that means they will bow down to you like peasants. Even by insulting you, you could drag them to the Wizengamot court depending on who they are. The ring is charmed to detect any kind of poison or mind altering charms. It will also alert me if something happens to you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow. Thank you, M-Big Sis." She mumbled shyly.

Morgana's cold black heart melted a tiny bit when she heard that. "Aww, come here you! I always wanted a little sister to spoil!" Morgana said and hugged the girl.

* * *

After hours of talking and explaining Pureblood etiquette to her newest family member, they finally arrived to Hogwarts. After Hermione quickly changed her clothes, they left the train together and walked towards the first years. Seeing Hermione shivering because of the cold weather, Morgana charmed the bushy haired girl's clothes with some Warming Charms. Quickly thanking her Head of Family, they continued walking with the group.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a giant man yelled over all the excited chattering and whispering.

Deciding that she technically was a first year, a first year assistant teacher that is, she walked to the giant man. "_This must be the half giant Hagrid that Tom 'caught' during his school years._" she mused as she held Hermione's hand. People were a little confused as to why she, an adult was, here. Hagrid, finally noticing her, asked "Can I help ya', Miss?"

"Well, you said 'Firs' years' and this is technically my first year here. And since I heard so much about the famous 'boat ride' that all first years are initiated with, I decided to see what it was all about." Morgana answered and shrugged in response.

"Well, I guess tha' ain't agains' any rules. Well, welcome to Hogwarts!" he boomed with a hesitant smile.

Morgana nodded and followed, still with Hermione on her side. She recognized a lot of the Death Eater' children, 'Death Munchers' she called them, looking fearfully at her and then wide eyed at Hermione, probably wondering what she was doing with a 'mudblood' such as her. Apparently they still remembered her from Christmas and her visits with her brother. Who would have thought?

She recognized her 'other brother' in the midst of all first years. It wasn't hard considering how smug and he loued he was when he was telling how he 'defeated' the Dark Lord. Most of the Death Munchers were either glaring at him and his group, probably remembering their fight in the train or because of the amusing story he was telling. She would have to talk to them later, teach them some manners of how to properly act. "_If only Nagini was here_." she mused. Sicking the magic python on a bunch of kids would have made her day.

When they finally arrived to the boats, she decided to have some fun. She gently squeezed Hermione's hand for her attention and nodded towards the group of Death Munchers. "Come on, let me properly introduce you." she said with a mischievous smile. Hermione, still nervous because of the fight earlier, did her best to steel herself and nodded.

As they came close to the boat where a dark haired girl sat with the blond boy from earlier and two bigger boys about to join, Morgana said with a cold voice "Grunt One and Grunt Two, leave now."

Crabbe and Goyle, or 'Grunt One' and 'Grunt Two' as she called them, fearfully recognizing the woman, nodded and left without looking back to find another boat.

The other two in the boat though, had to loudly gulp. While the girl, Pansy Parkinson, and her family was on vacation when Morgana and her brother decided to crash the Christmas Dinner, her father was present when they attacked Azkaban. In fact he was one of the Death Eaters in Morgana's group that witnessed when she devoured the Aurors' souls. He still had nightmares about it, screaming during the nights, which was why she recognized the woman. It also didn't hurt that this woman was practically royalty in Magical Britain. Nobody except the new Inner Circle, that her father recently joined, knew who she actually was and where she came from. The Death Munchers only knew that she was the sister of the Dark Lord and the Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey.

As Morgana and Hermione sat down, she narrowed her eyes the sweating children in front of her. Apparently they remembered some manners because the boy started his introduction. They have met before of course, but only in seeing. The children avoided going out of their rooms when she and her brother visited.

"It's an honor to officially meet you, Lady le Fey. My name is Draco Malfoy, Heir of Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy." If he was standing he would have bowed. He continued by gesturing towards the dark haired girl next to him. "This is Pansy Parkinson, Heiress of Noble and Ancient House of Parkinson."

Morgana nodded, put a privacy ward around them and answered in a cold tone. "It's nice to officially meet both of you, Heir Malfoy and Heiress Parkinson. My name is Lady Morgana le Fey, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey. This is Hermione **le Fey**, **my** **Heiress** of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey."

Hermione nodded in greeting and answered just like she was hastily taught in the train a few hours ago. "It's nice to meet you, Heir Malfoy and Heiress Parkinson."

If Malfoy didn't think he had any reason to die before, he did now. It was comical how both their eyes widened and how pale they went. Malfoy stammered "I'm sorry, Miss le Fey. I didn't know. I thought you were a mud-" he couldn't finish the sentence though because Morgana decided to let them know once again, or for the first time for Hermione, what her Fear felt like. She concentrated to only let her Fear affect the two in front of her though. "Do not finish that sentence or I will throw you out of this boat and let you become fish food, is that clear boy?"

He shut his mouth and nodded. "It is true that Hermione here is a muggleborn, but I decided to adopt her into my House. Do any of you have a problem with that?" she asked, her red slitted eyes narrowing dangerously at both of them.

"N-n-no, my Lady!" stammered the both of them. Morgana nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now I want you to apologize to Hermione here for your uncouth behavior from before."

Both of them bowed down as much as they could and said their apology. Even though it looked awkward considering that they were sitting, Hermione felt a little pity for them and decided to just get it over with. "I accept your apology. Both of you."

"Good, now shake hands like friends you will be. You will be seeing a lot of each other in the future and it will be pretty awkward otherwise."

While they didn't know what she meant by that, they all still shook hands, although reluctantly, as she removed the privacy wards. She looked around and saw that nobody saw their little talk. As she turned her attention back to her boat, she could see that all three of them did their best not to wipe their hands on their clothes.

After some awkward silence and "Ooohs" and "Aaahs" from the children when they saw the castle, they finally arrived to the harbor. A part of her was impressed by the beauty and richness of magic from the castle. While she had been inside the castle before during the summer when she met all the staff members and got her task of introduction for muggleborns, she had never personally seen the castle from outside.

As they followed the half giant up towards the castle, Morgana could feel how nervous Hermione were. She was rambling spells and other random facts to herself.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked with an amused look on her face.

"I'm preparing myself for the test. I read in Hogwarts, A History that that's how you get sorted." Hermione nervously answered as she started bite her lip and twirl her hair. "_She looks so adorable when she's does that_!" Morgana squealed to herself.

Deciding to pacify her fear, Morgana whispered. "Don't worry. It's not a written test or exam of any kind. I don't want to spoil it for you but don't be afraid. You cannot fail the sorting."

"How do you know that? I thought you said you were home schooled?"

"I was. But my brother graduated from Hogwarts and he told me. And again, I will tell you all about this later. Now is not the time."

She was stopped talking when the giant door opened and they were met by a stern looking woman. She knew her of course. Professor McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindor House.

"The firs' years and err…extra, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said as he gave a non discreet nod at Morgana. Said woman just smiled and waved to the Scottish woman.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she said as she gave Morgana a disapproving look.

Deciding the fun as over, she turned to Hermione and hugged her. "Good luck in there! I'm going inside to the other staff members," she whispered. Out loud though, she fake cried. "I'm going to miss you so much! They grow up so fast. It seemed like just a few hours ago I met you in my compartment!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes, but hugged her back just as much. "Thank you, Big Sis. I'll see you inside."

Nodding to Hermione, she stood up and walked past all the gawking first years and greeted the Professor. "Good day, Professor McGee!"

Once again narrowing her eyes but to the dislike of her nickname, she answered. "Good day to you too, Miss le Fey. May I ask why you arrived with the first years?"

"Yes, you may!" she answered with her characteristic smile.

Sighing to herself when she didn't get any answer and as she recognized what the younger witch was doing, she asked. "Why did you arrive with the first years, Miss le Fey?"

"That's because this **is** my first year here, Professor! I was never a student here. And this is my first year as a teacher's assistant as well. Your groundskeeper was never specific of what kind of first years he meant. I just assumed he meant me as well."

They both knew she knew better than that, but for the peace of her mind McGonagall just decided to nod in acceptance. Severus had advised her in advance to just accept whatever his Apprentice would say and do it with less words as possible unless she wanted to spend all day drinking calming potions.

Seeing that McGonagall was going to do her part of introduction to the first years, Morgana slipped through the giant doors to the Great Hall. Everything quieted down as they all stared at her. She just quickly walked to the staff table as she smiled and waved to everyone. She could see some curious and lustful stares at her, from both genders. Interesting, she thought.

As she arrived at the staff table, greeting everyone with a wave and nod, she took a seat next to her Potion Master.

After a few minutes of chit chatting with Snape, the door opened and the first years finally arrived. Everyone started whispering and murmuring when the first years walked up next to the stool where a dirty old hat was. "_So that's the famous Sorting Hat._" she idly thought to herself. She gave a quick wave to Hermione when she saw her, and she happily waved back. Snape just quirked an eyebrow in confusion. He did not recognize that young witch as a Death Eaters child. Did they become friends during the train ride?

All the older students and staff members was staring at the hat, just as it started to sing. Merlin, it was dreadful. It mainly sang about the four Houses and what their attributes were. As the whole hall started applauding, she herself politely, McGonagall pulled her list. "When I call your name, I want you to go up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on."

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A cute girl with blond pigtails walked nervously to the chair and put the hat on. Few seconds later, it exclaimed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The yellow themed table stood up and cheered for their newest member. Close to her, Pomona was happily cheering as well. So it went on and Morgana tuned the rest out as they were not interesting to her, Death Eaters children or not. Until they came to her protégée. She giggled to herself as she could feel McGonagall's eyes bug out even though she was sitting behind said woman.

"l-l-le Fey, Hermione?!" she half yelled half asked. She turned behind her, looking right at the Potion Apprentice. Everyone on the staff table did. They all had looked at the first year list and there was no 'le Fey' anywhere. They would have noticed such a high profile student.

Morgana just shrugged and had her trademark mischievous look on her face. From this day forward, when someone saw that look on her face, they knew it spelled trouble somehow and some way.

Hermione slowly walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on, just like all the student before her did. It took some few minutes until it loudly said "SLYTHERIN!"

Said House table cheered loudly. Morgana gave a warning glare with a little discreet Fear added into it - not enough for her eyes to change - at all the Slytherins and said Slytherins all noticed and somehow knew what that glare meant. 'Take care of my House Heiress, or die. Painfully.'

They all hastily nodded and she nodded back at them with a satisfied smile. She saw how Hermione anxiously walked towards the table, looking for somewhere to sit. The Greengrass girl, Daphne she idly remembered her name was, moved over as the universal sign of 'You can sit here'. She could see how the black haired girl, Tracy Davis started to ask her questions while Hermione shyly answered with everyone's utmost attention. They must all be wondering about her last name.

Her thoughts was interrupted when McGonagall called 'Potter, Charles' to the stool. Said boy just pompously walked to the chair as everyone whispered his name in surprise. She rolled her eyes, they really didn't know he was coming even though they announced it on the Daily Prophet so many times?

She casually glanced to her side as she could practically feel the hate in the air from Snape. Deciding to have take the boy down a peg or two, she flicked Wanda out from her holster and swiftly casted a Tripping Jinx on the Boy-Who-Lived. He fell down. Hard. She actually had to wince when she saw how painfully he face-planted. Nobody didn't expect that. So they laughed. Loudly, the Slytherins the most. Even Hermione was laughing. They caught eye contact and Morgana discretely nodded towards her. Hermione, realizing that she was the one that did it, started to laugh even more. Even Snape was doing his best to not laugh, not wanting to destroy the his image.

He was glancing at her then he glanced at the boy and then back to her. She just shrugged and smiled.

After the Boy-Who-Tripped got sorted into 'Gryffindor' and everyone else was finished, Dumbledore stood up do to give his traditional speech. She was brought back from her thoughts when she realized that he was introducing her now. When she saw everyone clapping at her and looking at her expectantly, she realized that they wanted her to do a speech as well. They could have told her before!

She stood up and cleared her throat. "Hello! It's nice to meet you everyone. As Headmaster Dumbledore said, my name is Morgana le Fey and currently am under an Apprenticeship of your Potion Master, Severus Snape. As I am apprenticing under him, I will also be his assistant teacher. So if anyone got any question at all, be it about Potions or anything private, you can come and talk to me. My office will be at the dungeons, always open to **any** House and you can ask the paintings for the directions, because honestly I forgot where it is." She sheepishly said and scratched her head as everyone laughed. "I will also occasionally be helping the Prefects from patrolling the nights. Remember, just because I'm in the dungeons doesn't make me any bias against any House. I did not go here as a student, so I am completely neutral against all houses." She finished the speech with her smile and a polite bow.

The response was applause from everyone though apparently reluctantly from the Gryffindors and fearfully from the Slytherins, some of them still remembered her warning. The teachers though did not know how to react at her jibe against them. They knew it was true, they all favored their own house in their own way.

As she sat down, Dumbledore stood up once again and announced to start eating and ended the speech with some words that made her question his sanity.

When food magically appeared on the table and they started to eat, apparently Snape couldn't hold it anymore and uncharacteristically blurted. "I did not know you had a sister."

She just raised an eyebrow at that comment and decided to quell his curiosity. "She's not my sister. I took her into my house when I met her on the train. She's my Heiress actually."

"You took her into your House?! You took someone you only met once into your House?! As your Heiress no less?!" Snape exclaimed in surprise.

Luckily Morgana had already used a Silencing charm around them. "Don't be silly, this is not the first time I've met her."

Snape sighed in relief at that.

"I met her for the first time during the summer, when I introduced her to the magical world." she explained, like it made it all sound more sane.

Pinching his bridge, wondering how the Dark Lord didn't go insane in her head, he muttered "Of course you would bring a muggleborn you practically just met into your House as your Heiress."

Morgana rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, my greasy haired! It's my House, I can do whatever I want with it. Besides, I've decided to make her my protégée. I felt her magic before. It was strong. Very strong." Of course that's not the only reason, but she couldn't be bothered listing them all. He did not have anything to do with it anyway.

Deciding to just take her word for it he nodded in acceptance, not like his disapproval would mean anything, they continued to eat and started to talk about what they would do in their classes.

As they all finished, the Headmaster warning everyone about some random stuff that she couldn't care less about. She was just half listening until she was proven how wrong she was when she realized that he practically announced to the whole school where the Stone was! That really caught her off-guard. Why in the world would he do that? He could have just put some really strong Notice-Me-Not Charms or Compulsion Charms to leave on the door. What was the old man up to? Did he want students to go there? She could see the look on Snape's and all the staff members faces that they had very similar thoughts.

When they finally finished the school song, while she had a childish side of her that was pretty dominant, there was no way she was going to make a fool out of herself and sing it. Besides, judging from all the different tunes and singing everyone did, they were all mocking it in their own way.

"Finally, freedom." she muttered as she followed Snape and all the Slytherin's to the dungeon. She recognized Hermione happily talking with Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis and couldn't help but smile. Hermione had told her about how afraid she was to not make any genuine friends and while being the Heiress of le Fey helped, she could see that Daphne and Tracey really genuinely looked like they were enjoying talking to her.

A few more minutes of silent walking for her, they arrived at the dungeons. They all stopped at a wall as a fifth year Prefect said loudly so everyone could hear "_Ambitio_". "Latin for 'ambition', how…original." she commented quietly.

As they all walked inside and stopped in the middle of the common room, Snape and Morgana continued until they were in front of all the first years with the prefects next to them.

After a Prefect cleared her throat to silence everyone, Snape also started his traditional and annual speech to the newcomers. "Welcome to Slytherin, the House of cunning, resourcefulness and ambition. In Slytherin, we are united, no matter what blood status you have. Any kind of problems you have, you either solve it inside the House. If that does not work then you can come to me or Miss le Fey. " Said Miss waved to everyone. "If I see anyone shaming our house because of this, I will personally show you that magic really can do anything." Seeing everyone nodding in understanding he looked Morgana and gave a nod to continue. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Honestly, did nobody ever think of warning her about speeches. What she seemed to forget was that Snape did. Countless of times. Both verbally and in paper.

Deciding that this was for their own ears only, she pointed at all the Prefects and gestured them to leave and wait outside. They did, albeit with confusion and hesitation.

Putting a silencing charm around them all, she started. "All right, let's not beat around the bush. I'm here to train you Death Munchers. I know it, most of you know it." Here she looked at Hermione and gave her a discreet nod. She got a confused one back. "I'll train you. It will be hard, painful and satisfying. Well the last one is mostly for me. You will cry. You will bleed. I will laugh. We'll meet here in the morning on weekends at first and see from there. Now may go to the Prefects for further information." She gestured for Hermione to wait.

Everyone left, except for a confused Hermione. Seeing her family member, she gestured. "Come on, let's meet at my office and we'll talk."

* * *

**AN Longest chapter so far. You know, I've always been curious as to why the only time a staff member has been on the train was during the third year and the gang met Lupin. It could've hardly been because of the Dementors because one sleeping guard for the whole train seemed dumb. So why was Lupin on the train when he could've just used the floo to the school?**

**Maybe there was teachers but I doubt it. No point in only showing it once to be honest. And while I know there are Prefects in the train, honestly they sucked considering how often Draco visited the gang compartment and taunted them for so long.**

**I hope you like what I did with Hermione. **


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to the family?

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, not me.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Welcome to the family?

_Night, 1st of September  
Morgana's Office, Hogwarts_

Morgana entered her new office for the first time, closely followed by a confused and curious Hermione. She gestured towards the chair in front of her desk as she herself went for her own. As she sat down, she took a good look of her office. It was what you would expect from an office in the dungeons. Dark, cold and pretty depressing. She could get used to this.

Deciding to just bite the bullet, Morgana started with "So, I bet you are surprised by all of this. To understand what I'm about to tell you I think it's better if you know my story. And please save your questions until I tell you."

Taking Hermione's nodding as confirmation, she opened her moth but closed it when she realized something. "Before we begin, I want you to give me an Oath of Silence. What I'm about to tell you is not only my secret but others as well. I believe many people will be upset about me telling you this, but this won't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last."

"Now repeat after me, 'I, Hermione le Fey, swear upon my life and magic not to tell anyone outside of this room what I'm about to be told this night without the permission of Morgana le Fey. So mote it be!'"

Hermione hesitated for a second but did just as she was told and repeated word for word what Morgana just said. Seeing the oath was taken, Morgana took a few seconds to prepare herself before she started her tale.

"I was born on July 31st, 1991." Seeing the girl's eye widening comically, she couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. "Yes, my looks can be deceiving. I was not the only one born that day; my younger twin brother as well. My parents named him Charles Potter. Yes, the famous Boy-Who-Couldn't-Die was my twin brother. I myself was named Rose Potter. I don't remember much about my early life. Just some snippets of bitter sweet memories where my parents loved us both." She sighed sadly as she remembered. While she did not miss her parents and brother per say, the child inside of her missed the warmth that only a parent could give. The feeling of safety when they hugged her. The feeling of love that their smile gave her. She hastily wiped her eyes as she cleared her throat and continued.

"We were happy, all of us, at least until Halloween, 1981. The day the Dark Lord attacked. The reason why he attacked though was because of a prophecy. A prophecy stating something about a child born as the seven month dies and of parents that thrice defied him. There were more of the prophecy but he couldn't get the rest of it. Anyway, there were only three children fitting under this category; me, my brother and Neville Longbottom. The Dark Lord decided to go for us first."

"The Potter's were hiding under a Fidelius Charm at the time, very advanced and high level magic, but were betrayed by who they thought were a close friend. As they told you, the Dark Lord attacked Charles and was defeated when the Killing Curse bounced back. What they didn't tell you was that the Potter's sacrificed another friend who they thought were a spy but was in fact innocent. They used a dark blood ritual to protect my brother. At the cost of their friends life, my brother was spared and the Dark Lord fell. The Dark Lord had some precaution though, at was not killed but only defeated. His body was destroyed but his spirit was not. Because of the protection of the ritual that was still active on Charles, he escaped to the only available body - me."

Hermione's heart was beating like it wanted to escape her chest. Her hands were white because of how hard she was gripping her chair. She was afraid, yes, but for some unexplainable reason she was not afraid of Morgana. Maybe it was because of how genuine Morgana's feelings was during the train ride. Still, the only thing she could do was listen to the story with rapt attention.

"So I had a Dark Lord living on my head how while. It had its consequences but not in the way you would think. Hmm, have you ever seen or heard any description of the Dark Lord" Hermione slowly shook her head as a no. "Ugh, of course not how silly of me. They can't even use his name, of course there wouldn't be any pictures of him. One of his most known characteristics were his eyes. Red slitted eyes, similar to a snake."

"Just like yours during the boat ride!" she blurted before she hastily clamped her mouth with her hands. "Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly.

Morgana giggled. "So you noticed that, didn't you? Yes just like mine, I will come to that later. Anyhow, those eyes and his dark brown hair passed on to me. I was born as with red hair and green eyes. Seeing this change in me so close after the Dark Lords demise, my parents were scared and confused. Dumbledore had a theory that the Dark Lord used some blood ritual on me to take me as his heiress. That made them all afraid of me. Years passed with people being afraid and ashamed of me. I was never allowed to go out. They were afraid of how people would react, seeing me with these weird eyes. They thought I was tainted, that I was a…freak," she muttered.

"B-But you were only a child! It was hardly your fault!" Hermione exclaimed.

She just shrugged it like it was nothing. "Fear makes people do irrational things. It's ironic because it was because of fear that muggles were burning wizard and witches. We are getting off topic."

"So I grew up isolated and alone while my parents were either parading their pride and joy or were going on trips around the world. I wasn't completely alone though; I had Tom." Seeing the confusion on Hermione's face, she clarified. "The Dark Lord. He…is quite nice if you ignore his murdering tendencies. You might think that I would hate him; to blame him for all of what happened. That it was his fault." Morgana smiled as she looked down on her desk as she remembered before she looked up at Hermione again.

"I wouldn't fault you for that. When he first explained it to me who he was, I really wanted to hate him. To blame him. To take my frustration out on him. But I couldn't." Hermione did not bother to hide her surprise. "He did not force my parents to hate me. He did not force my parents to fear me. So I had his characteristics? So what? I was just a freak to them. In a world full of magical people and magical creatures, I was a freak to them," she said as she gave a hollow laugh. "They could befriend a werewolf but they hated a child just because she had abnormal eyes."

If it weren't for Tom's constant companionship, I think I would have either killed them or killed myself." She had never told anyone about that part, not even Tom knew it. She took a deep breath as she continued her story. "Also, if it weren't for him I believe that I have been a squib by now." She narrowed her eyes in anger as ran her hand through her hair as she explained. "We discovered that my 'parents' and Dumbledore were plotting to seal my magic away. We are not completely sure how they would do it, just that it would be painful."

"But why? Why would they do that?"

She shook her head lightly and shrugged. "Only they know. Maybe they were afraid that I would grow up as a Dark Lady. Most likely it was because they wanted to throw me out to the muggle world. If magicals disowns squibs, what's to stop them from disowning a freak like me?"

"Me and Tom decided to run away before it was too late. We later discovered that they never sent a birth certificate for me. That's one of the reasons why nobody have ever heard of Rose Potter. She never existed in the Ministry Register of Wizards and Witches. I did exist on the family tree though, before I was disowned shortly after they discovered my changes."

"So we escaped to Tom's old place, the Slytherin Manor. Yes, he is related to one of the Founders. Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, in fact. Anyway, so I grew up there with Tom and Nagini, our snake familiar. And the countless of new house elves that we had to constantly hire because we needed target practices. You call it murder, I call it occupational hazard. So Tom taught me all he knew from pureblood etiquette to Parseltongue magic. I-"

Hermione couldn't hold it any longer and had to interrupt her. "'Parseltongue magic'?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Parseltongue is the ability to speak to snakes. We don't know who, but someone had written a whole collection of how to apply Parseltongue to curses and jinxes. I was never really any good at it. While I am an expert in magic dueling, my specialty are knives and daggers," Morgana said as she flicked a shiny silver colored dagger from her wrist.

"So not everyone can use Parseltongue or speak to snakes?" the young witch asked as she stared at the knife.

Morgana narrowed her eyes in suspicion but shook her head. "No, it's a trait that you are born with. I myself got it from Tom, which I'm about to tell you. But why the sudden interest?"

Hermione hesitated a little bit. "I-I can speak to snakes. I have always been able to speak and understand them."

Morgana's eyes widened in surprise. She had not seen that one coming. Did Hermione come from a squib line that was related to Tom's? "Why haven't you ever said anything before?"

The girl sighed. "I thought it was normal at first. Like the 'accidental magic' that you explained to me and my family when we first met. But after our trip to Diagon Alley, I read that it was dark magic and illegal. I-I didn't want to scare you away. You were my first real friend. I didn't want you to think that I was a freak."

Morgana's heart melted as she walked around her desk and towards the upset girl. She transfigured the chair that Hermione was sitting on into a couch and hugged her. "Aw sweetie, you can't believe everything you read in books. The only reason that it's been categorized as dark magic was because Tom was using it. And it's only categorized as dark magic in Britain. People outside of Britain couldn't give a rats ass if you spoke to snakes. And I would **never** stop being your friend. No matter what happens. Remember that!" she said as she kissed Hermiones bushy head.

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes, but were still leaning on Morgana. It was different than comfortable or nice like she was used to feel around her parents. Not in a bad way though. She had never felt this way before, but she felt like it was right somehow. She was getting confused as to why she was feeling this way.

While Morgana also couldn't explain what this closeness to Hermione was making her feel, she was thinking about something completely different. Hermione was a Parseltongue? What could this mean? She had studied it when she was young but she could never got a hang of it. Her brother though, he was the expert.

Nodding to herself, she stood up and dragged Hermione with her. "Come on, I want you to meet my brother."

Hermione was confused by the sudden statement. "Your brother? Why? Why can't we wait until tomorrow? He would most likely be sleeping now anyway."

It took a few seconds for Morgana till she realized what Hermione meant and she laughed at the absurdity of meeting Charles now. "No no. Not that one. My other brother, Tom."

"The Dark Lord?! He's your brother?! I-I'm so confused right now." Hermione exclaimed wide eyed.

"Come on, I'll explain all of it after we meet him."

She could see how Hermione hesitated so she reassured her. "Please, Hermione. Trust me, nothing will happen to you."

Seeing the sincerity in Morgana's eyes, Hermione nodded and stood up. "So, how are we going to meet him?"

"We can use the floo. He should be at the Malfoy Manor right now, most likely playing with his Death Eaters."

"'Malfoy Manor'? As in Draco Malfoy's home?"

"Yup, his parents are on our 'side', so to speak. Come one. Just take a fistful of floo powder here and throw it into the fireplace. Say 'Malfoy Manor' and enter it. I'll be right behind you."

Nervously nodding, Hermione did just as she said and yelled "Malfor Manor!" and stepped into the floo before Morgana did just the same.

* * *

_Night, 1st of September  
Entrance Hall, Malfoy Manor_

As Morgana entered the Manor, she couldn't help but laugh seeing Hermione on the ground moaning.

"I take it you did not have the most gracious exiting of the floo?" she asked as she helped the young girl up.

Hermione just shook her head as she rubbed her head. Morgana decided to give her a valuable tip. "You got to continue walking during the transportation. If not, well you for the first hand experience of what happens if you don't."

The young witch glared at the older one that was still smiling in amusement. "Why didn't you warn me before?" she grumbled at the older witch.

She just shrugged with a mischievous look . "I forgot."

"Something tells me that's not true." Hermione stated suspiciously.

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies" she quipped.

Hermione took in her surroundings. This place was huge! And apparently this was only the hall. There were paintings and other fancy decorations everywhere. Though she noted that almost all of them had a common theme.

"What's up with the peafowl theme?" Hermione asked curiously. Who could blame her? They were practically everywhere. She wouldn't be surprised if there were live ones here as well.

She just shrugged, clearly not remembering Lucius explanation a while back. "I'm not sure. I think Lucius said something about it's his kink and fetish. Purebloods are weird."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust when she heard that. That's just…wrong. On so many levels. Poor birds, she thought.

Morgana gestured to Hermione to follow and continued. "Come on, let's meet everyone."

"'Everyone'?" Hermione repeated dumbly. Wasn't she joking about the Death Eaters being here? This night just got more and more exhausting. She had a feeling that this would be a normal reaction around Morgana.

"Mhm. I believe they got a meeting right now," Morgana said as she pushed the door open. She was right.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw everyone dressed in eerily cloaks and masks. They all quieted down and were staring at her and Morgana. Said witch though couldn't care less and walked in like she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hello Tom! Lucy! Random-Death-Eaters-That-I-Can't-Be-Bothered-To-Remember!" she greeted as she took Hermione's hand as reassurance.

Tom and Lucius sighed dejectedly as they knew a major headache would for sure come. "Hello Morgana," they both reluctantly greeted her back. The rest of the Death Eaters just sadly nodded back and mentally groaned. They all were thinking the same thing. _We just got rid of her! Why, oh Merlin why is she back?! And did she actually bring a child with her?_

"Everybody, meet my new protégée! Hermione le Fey, Heiress of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of le Fey!" she said happily as she pushed Hermione in front of her.

Said witch could just nervously wave back and give everyone a bow as a greeting. What could she possibly say in this situation? She was in a room full of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself, all of them staring at her incredulously.

Seeing that nobody still wasn't saying anything, Morgana decided to get to the point. "Look, I need to talk to my brother so everyone leave!"

The Death Eaters could only disappear faster if they apparated away. Morgana quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "It's like they are not happy to see me." She though noticed that Lucius was still sitting and was rubbing the bridge of his nose, just like her brother was. "Why are you still here, Lucy? Did you not hear me kicking you out?"

He narrowed his eyes in frustration. "This is my home! You are not kicking me out from my own home!"

"Calm your titties! If you want to stay here then you can stay here. You don't need to be so rude," she commented, looking mockingly hurt.

"R-R-RUDE?! YOU'RE CALL-" he was interrupted when Tom put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Why are you here, Morgana? And why in the world would you bring a student to our meeting? Are you mad?" Tom asked exasperated.

"Brother, you and I both know that they tested me and I was fully cleared as mentally stable. And why would I bring this girl here, you ask? Because as I said, I wanted to introduce my protégée and Heiress. I also brought her here because she is a Parsemouth." She shrugged at the last part.

They both dropped their jaws in astonishment when they heard that. Tom schooled his features quickly before he said "§Nagini! Come here immedietly!§". He wanted proof. Could this girl possibly be 'her'? He was so sure that 'she' was gone. For a second his could feel hope before he crushed it down. He did not want to feel that disappointment again. Nobody except Morgana noticed the quick change of emotions displayed on his face though.

"§Massster, why are you calling me?§" Nagini whispered as she entered the room. You could actually see the snake surprised when she laid her eyes on Morgana. "§Missstresss! You are back!§" she exclaimed as she hastily slithered to and coiled around Morgana's shoulders.

"§Hello, Nagini! I misssed you too! Nagini meet Hermione, my Heiresss! Hermione, thisss isss Nagini, my and Tom'sss familiar§"

Hermione slowly reached the snake and gently petted her as she whispered, "§Hello Nagini. It'sss niccce to meet you.§"

"§A ssspeaker? You tassste very familiar though,§" the magic python stated as she curiously stared at the young witch.

Tom interrupted their talk. "So it's true. You really are a Parselmouth. While I'm happy to meet another Speaker, I still don't understand by you brought her here at this hour just to show her."

Morgana let Nagini slither over to Hermione as she answered him. "I want you to teach her Parseltongue magic. I mean I would teach her, but you know how it went the last time I tried to use it," Morgana said as she sheepishly scratched her head.

Tom grumbled as he remembered that particular event. "Yes, even Torture Cursing that elf to death would have been more merciful. Very well, I will teach her," he said and nodded.

Hermione decided to put her own two cents in. "Hello? You are talking like I'm not even here."

Lucius, feeling pity for the girl as she would have to be around Morgana so much, decided to give share some valuable knowledge. "Miss le Fey, just accept whatever she tells you to and order yourself a subscription of headache potions. I mean this will full sincerity that I wish you the best of luck."

Hermione, not knowing how to answer that, just nodded her head and mumbled a thank you.

After a few moment of awkward silence, Morgana suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! I never told you my full story! Come on, let's continue this. Now where was I before we were left Hogwarts… Oh right, me and Tom had just arrived to the Manor. We were looking for a way to resurrect Tom, I mean having a voice in your head is fun and all but it would be more convenient for both of us. So years passed as we trained and researched. We finally found a way to get him a new body and safely transfer him from me to the body without killing one of us. Long story short, we summoned a Goddess, she helped us by taking twenty years of my life and making me her Avatar. She killed me, destroyed my body and used it to create two new ones. Tom and I became magic twins and voila, here we are!"

Once again for the nth of time, Hermione dumbly nodded. "That is an incredible story, Morgana. I honestly don't know what to say. What do you even want me to say? You made me your Heiress and 'protégée'. Do you want me to join your side? To fight with you? Even though knowing what a…Death Eater represent?"

Morgana just shook her head as a no, surprising everyone. "No, Hermione. While yes, I would love you to join us, I am giving that choice to you. I am not forcing you to do anything. Whatever choice you make, you will **always** be my friend and Heiress of our House. Though I forgot to mention that you cannot be made the Head as only the Avatar of Psyche can. Still, I only want you to not tell anyone about any of this. As I said before, these secrets are not only mine but others as well."

"I-I see. Thank you, Morgana. I will also always be your friend, no matter what. This is just so much to take in on a single night. I don't know what to do. It's all just so…confusing," she mumbled as she tried to rub off the headache that she was feeling.

"Look, I don't want you to make this choice tonight. Take all the time you need. Come on, it's late. I'll walk you to the floo and you can go back to the dormitory.

Hermione stood up, said good bye to Tom and Lucius and left with Morgana. Few minutes later Morgana came back to the room and both of the men were still there.

"Okay Tom, what's the big deal? I saw how you reacted when you saw Hermione speaking Parseltongue. I've known you for all my life, brother, and I've never seen you react the way you did. Even if it was only for a short moment, you cannot fool me." Morgana asked her brother with suspicion. She hardly believed his reaction was because she found a Parselmouth.

Lucius, deciding that maybe to give the siblings some moment of privacy this time, graciously stood up and prepared to leave. Half way up though, Tom lifted a hand and stopped him.

"No, Lucius. You may stay. This affects you as well." Tom stated with a sigh and looked out of the window with a sad gaze.

Now that piqued both of their curiosity to the highest level.

"The girl…I thought she was dead. No, I was sure of it." Tom muttered to himself and sighed. He looked back to both of them as he revealed one of his deepest secret and most guarded secret. "Morgana. Lucius. I think that that girl that just walked out of those doors... is your niece. My daughter."

* * *

**AN DON DON DON. **


	8. Chapter 8 The reason why

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, not me.

* * *

Chapter 8  
The reason why

_Night, 1st of September  
Dinner Hall, Malfoy Manor_

There was only utter silence after that announcement. Morgana and Lucius were too stunned to do anything other than gape at Tom. They must have stared at him for about a minute before they both decided to end the silence at the same time.

"That was Celeste's child?!" " "You've had sex?!"Lucius and Morgana exclaimed at the same time. Blinking rapidly when she heard the name from Lucius, she asked again. "Wait a moment. Who is Celeste? Why have I never heard about this Celeste? I'm pretty sure that Lucius never had a sister." It did not go unnoticed to her that both of the men flinched a little when she mentioned the last sentence.

Tom sighed. "Celeste is - no was my wife and Lucius' older sister. She was also born as a squib. As you know, the purebloods have always had a 'tradition' to abandon their child to the muggle world if they are born without magic."

Lucius decided to continue explaining. "Even though my sister never had any magic in her, my mother loved her too much to put her in an orphanage, much to my father's ire. Having a squib child in a family in such a high status house such as ours would have been a huge scandal. Because of that, my father never acknowledged my sister as a child. He-"

"Never sent in the birth certificate to the Ministry and then blasted her off the family tree?" Morgana guessed and quirked her eyebrow.

Lucius eyes widened a little when he heard what she said. While it seemed like it was a casual guess, a politician like him had to know how to read people's voice and body language. That statement was full of bitter and anger. He had an idea what might have happened when she was young. She and Tom never told them the full detail of her childhood but he had some guesses.

Schooling his feature, he continued with his tale. "Two years after her birth, I was born and made the Heir of the Malfoy family. Contrary to what you might think about me, I loved my sister and my mother dearly. You have to understand my father was a cold but powerful man. He groomed me to take his place. Without my sister or my mother, I would have most likely grown up to be just like him; throwing away family members and promises like they were yesterday's trash."

He took a paus and sighed at the memories coming back to him. "After my mother's death, just as I started Hogwarts, he decided that it was time for Celeste to 'leave' the house. He threw her out like she was nothing when she was only thirteen years old! I only got wind of this because of the lack of letters I got from her. I never would have guessed that my father would throw her out. He swore to my mother before she died that he would take care of us! To never abandon Celeste!"

"My sister was just thirteen years old, dumped into a world she never seen or understood. I needed help. I had friends but there was no way I could tell any of them about my sister. They would have used the information to either shame our family or used her as a hostage of any kind. They were all Slytherins through and through. There was only one person I could go to but I was too hesitant and afraid. As time went I became more desperate. I was still stuck in Hogwarts so I could only send house elves to my sister for food and clothes. She was thirteen years old and living on the streets! So I did the only thing I could think of; swear allegiance to the Dark Lord in exchange of my sister's life."

Morgana raised her hand and asked. "That's why you joined the Death Eaters? I always thought you joined voluntarily."

Tom answered her question. "You have to understand Morgana that I've not always been like the way I am right now. Back then, I was angry and mad at the world. I could have killed people coming to me like Lucius like they were flies. If it were not for the fact that Lucius was the future Head of his house, I would have killed him right then and there when he came to me. When I heard about his sister I didn't know what to do. I could barely care less about a squib. But he swore a life time of servitude in exchange to his sister's life, so I decided why not."

He sighed and looked down on his hands. "To this day, a part of me wished that I would have just killed the brat and said no and the other part of me couldn't be more happier for saying yes. Because being with Celeste was the happiest days of my life but when she and my daughter died I dearly wished I did not have my Horcruxes because I would have followed them."

"When I first met her, I thought she was just a child. But I couldn't have been more wrong. Because of the solitude she was forced upon when she was a child, it in turn forced her to grow up fast. She was intelligent, witty and stubborn with a smile that could have lighten up the room. Of course I had no romantic interest in her back then, she though had for me. But I have to admit she intrigued me a lot. Just like for Lucius, if it were not for her I would have been stuck in a very dark place."

"So as years passed, Celeste grew up and Lucius graduated from Hogwarts. Their father eventually died and Lucius had to take over as the Head of his House. He could have taken Celeste back into the Malfoy family but she didn't want to. Said she didn't care about the family name, only family."

"I started growing feelings for her but were reluctant to act upon them because of our difference in age. She wasn't and after weeks of convincing, I gave in. We hid her in the muggle world, where nobody would think of even looking. I'm not going to tell you our whole life story but we eventually found out that she was pregnant. She could not have been more happier to be a mother and to be honest a part of me was looking forward to be a father but also equally terrified." Tom said as he gave a painful and sad smile.

Morgana had read many books in her life so she knew that this is where everything was going to go downhill.

"Our daughter was born healthy and with no complications. We named her Hermione, a character from the play _The Winter's Tale_ written by Shakespeare. Celeste had grown to love that muggle's writings when she was in hiding. She always had a book of him with her, reading to our daughter even though she still was not born."

Well that pretty much confirms it. In all her haste of wanting to have fun with her brother and Lucius, she realized that she never exactly told them Hermione's name, just that she was her protégèe.

"Her name is Hermione Granger in the muggle world. That can't be a coincidence", she stated as she saw Tom and Lucius smile over that fact.

"But you still haven't told me what happened. Why did you think that Hermione was dead?"

Tom's eyes hardened as he remembered this painful memory. "Because I saw them both die. Or at least I believed I saw them die. I was so sure though! I was there when they entered the house! I was there when I heard them scream in pain when the house got burned down by the Fiendfyre! We never questioned the incident because the Fiendfyre burned everything, even their bodies."

"We believed that it was a traitor Death Eater back then but we never found out who. For years me and Lucius searched for the guilty. We never did. If I just weren't hunting for the Potter's then this could have been avoided! I could have been there to save them both!" He chastised himself as he cried.

"Still full of grief and rage from the death of Celeste, I went to the Potter's myself. I already knew from Pettigrew the secret location of their hideout."

"It was because of that that I wasn't more careful of the lack of adults in the house. I went straight to your and Charles room to kill you both. I never told you this but seeing you reminded me so much of Hermione. That was why I didn't choose you first. That was why I went for Charles. And you know what happened after that."

Morgana heard her brother's story with no emotions showing on her face. Inside though, her feelings and thoughts were racing like a snitch on crack. Understanding, sadness, anger but suddenly hope and realization!

"Are you sure nobody knew about Celeste? Absolutely sure?" Morgana asked Lucius and Tom as her mind went through other possible suspects and theories. They always lead to the same one.

Tom and Lucius was confused over the sudden question. They did not expect her to ask that. Shrugging inwardly, used to how unique his sister is, he answered. "Yes, we are quite sure. We searched for all unknown leaks and we found nobody."

"What about **known **leaks? What about your spy, Snape?" she asked.

"But I never saw anything about that on his mind when we met him in Lucius' study." Tom said stoically but inside he was raging. If his own spy was the reason why Celeste was dead then killing him would be too mercifull.

"Hang with me here. You and Lucius must have visited your sister a lot, am I right?" They both nodded. "Your followers must have noticed the absence of both of you, no matter what you said to cover it. But none of them would think much considering you both went to the muggle world. Let's face it. They are stupid and inbred, no offence boys. Questioning someone's actions is beyond them. But Severus is a half blood. He was born and raised in the muggle world. He would have known that if you both hunted so much, it would have brought attention from the police. Let's just say that he somehow followed one of you and found out about Celeste and Hermione. He is a spy after all."

"We know that he also told Dumbledore that you knew about the Prophecy. What if he told Dumbledore about Celeste and Hermione as well? Staging the incident to stop you from hunting the Potter's? Using the dark curse Fiendfyre to remove all the evidence and at the same time throw the suspicions on your side. Nobody on the Light Side would kill or use Fiendyfire in your minds."

"You said it yourself that this happened during the hunt. Dumbledore with his Order could have staged the Fiendfyre incident, it would not be beyond his capability to do that. You were full of grief and had your attention elsewhere; 'the traitor'. The Potter's then moved to a safer location with Fidelius when you had your attention elsewhere. This would have worked if not for the fact that they made the mistake of using Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper. But they had a fail-safe not even Dumbledore knew about; Lupin. If you somehow find the Potter's then you'd die by the blood ritual and they would live. You don't get the secret then they also get live. After all of this, a Legilimens Master like Dumbledore could easily hide or destroy the memory from Severus."

While Morgana explained, she carefully watched both the mens reactions. Lucius had his eyes widening more and more and his hands shook in anger as she explained her theory while her brother showed absolutely no emotions at all. But she knew that inside he was raging and there was barely anything stopping him from sieging Hogwarts right now.

"A good and logical conclusion, sister. But it all could have been a coincidence. I am not convinced." Tom calmly stated but he was anything but calm. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he once rushed in a situation clouded with emotions that lead to his fall. He could not afford doing that again.

"Ah, but do you remember what you and I both discovered when I was a child? The reason everyone feared me?" she asked him. There was no doubt though that he did not.

He nodded. "Because they somehow thought I blood ado-" he said but stopped as he realized what she meant.

Morgana could see that her brother finally knew why she came to this conclusion. "Exactly that, dear brother of mine. The reason why they thought you wanted to blood adopt me. Because they knew you were griefing over your daughter. We both thought that Dumbledore pulled that theory from his ass but this explains why they all accepted it so easy. Because they fucking knew!"

Tom finally exploded. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF THEM!"

Morgana stopped his brother with her wand to his face. "Don't! Don't do it, brother. Death is too nice for people such as them."

Tom pulled his own wand, pointing it back to his sister. "DON'T STOP ME! THEY KILLE-"

"SHE MIGHT NOT BE DEAD!" Morgana screamed back. She saw how Tom slowly lowered his wand. "Celeste might not be dead." she repeated. "They never killed Hermione, there is a chance that they also didn't kill Celeste."

"I've personally visited their home. I brought them both with me to Diagon Alley, remember? There was no husband there, died before Hermione was born they said. While none of them actually looks like a Malfoy or Slytherin descendent it wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore or anyone else in the Order obliviated Celeste and glamoured both her and Hermione. Call the Order what you will, murderers they are not. Hell, they even fought with stunners during the war! I do not believe that she is dead."

"Take us to her! I have to know if Celeste is alive!" Tom begged when he realized that there still was a change to see his wife once again. There was so much to tell her, so much to apologize for. Lucius was no better, still clinching his hands but this time in hope rather in anger.

Taking out a paper, she quickly wrote down the adress. Before she handed it to them, she stated clearly, "Do not go today. It's almost close to midnight now, two men dressed in robes visiting a populated muggle residence would attract too much attention. Let's not skip the fact that she would hardly open the door to unknown magicals that are not working for Hogwarts. Do it tomorrow! Promise me that you will only go tomorrow!"

They reluctantly nodded and Morgana gave Tom and Lucius the adress. "I'll come tomorrow with both of you. If you somehow have left before me, I swear to Psyche I will drain your souls with no hesitation and sacrifice you to her as her sex toys. And believe me as much fun as it sounds, you do not want that to happen. She always breaks her toys", she said, slowly enunciating the last part.

Both men couldn't help but shudder at that knowledge. They nodded and answered. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good, now it's been a long day for all of us. Prepare yourself for tomorrow because no matter what happens, you are going to need it," she said and nodded good bye to both of them.

* * *

**AN Hello everyone, sorry for taking such a 'long time' (11 days, not that much but in comparison with my other updates it's long I guess) updating. I forgot to mention last chapter but I'm starting an internship this summer and have recently moved, so I've not had much time or opportunity to write. I did my best to write this and release as fast as possible.**

**Because of my internship, I will release quite slower. But expect AT LEAST one chapter every two week. I'm saying this now that I have no plans on abandoning this story and if for some crazy reason I do abandon I will notify it and not just abandon in completely with no news or updates. **


End file.
